Hollow of Fairy Tail (Adopted)
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: This story was adopted from Naruto Himejima Kurosaki with his permission. the first two chapters are his i don't deserve credit. but anything after that is all my ideas. Strong Naruto. Takeover Magic Naruto. Harem, Incest.
1. Chapter 1 Namikaze No More

In a mountain area surrounded by waterfalls was standing a man wearing a black cloak and a mask looking at the full moon as a sweet breeze blew across. There was one thing going through his head snagging the Kyuubi no Yoko from the village of Konohagakure no Sato, though there was one problem the Kyuubi no Yoko was the strongest out of all of the nine beasts so he had to get some help from the other tailed beasts.

"I'm close to the Yonbi Jinchuriki, and the Hachibi Jinchuriki I can use those two to weaken the Kyuubi and then bring them all back with me" the mask ninja thought.

So with thought in mind the masked ninja sunk into the ground in his new quest to get his two helpers in order to win himself an even bigger prize. When the masked ninja got out of the ground he was in front of a small camp with the Yonbi Jinchuriki sitting down eating some fish and walked forward. The Jinchuriki of the Yonbi was named Roshi from Iwagakure and he was on his way back home but night fell and didn't want to risk it.

"You are the Jinchuriki of the Yonbi correct" a voice asked?

Roshi turned to see the masked ninja as his tailed beast was telling Roshi to be very careful and no to let his guard down. So Roshi slowly nodded his head as the ninja smirked under his mask and began to make his way forward. Roshi got up and dropped into a stance as he watched the masked ninja continue to move forward.

"What do you want from me" Roshi asked?

"I am coming for the one that is inside you for a better world of peace" the masked ninja said.

There was no fight as the masked ninja sprinted forward and slammed his right fist into Roshi's stomach and followed it up with a chakra infused foot to the chin and the old Jinchuriki was down on the ground out like a light with the masked ninja looming over him smiling as this was going to be the first of two that he needed and it was going so smoothly.

"One down, and one more to go" the mask ninja said.

So forcing the Yonbi out of Roshi the giant ape was glaring at the masked ninja until said ninja activated his Sharingan and placed the Yonbi under a Genjutsu to control it to do his bidding. So making a Blood Clone that could take the Yonbi back to the mountain area while the real one went after the Hachibi on his own as the Hachibi was the second strongest biju and didn't want the fourth biju to be damaged in the fight.

So once again the masked ninja sunk into the ground and reappeared in front of a training ground with a dark skinned man was writing down words for his raping and wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

"Hey you fool why don't you come on out and stop hiding" the tanned skin man said.

This is Killer Bee the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and the masked ninja's final piece of this masterfully crafted puzzle.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not Hachibi" the masked ninja said.

Again the fight was short lived as the masked ninja moved forward in blinding speeds and grabbed Killer Bee by his neck and began to punch the Jinchuriki in the face until he was sure that Killer Bee was down for the count. The masked ninja moved forward and began to extraction and within a few moments the Hachibi was out and soon under control of the Sharingan just like the Yonbi.

Though what the masked ninja didn't know was that the Hachibi left just a small shadow of his power behind so Killer Bee wouldn't die. Sure Killer Bee and all his raping would annoy the Hachibi to no end but Killer Bee was the one person that saw him for what he was a living being that had emotions and a mind. Most people would just enter their mind and demand power while Killer Bee wouldn't unless he couldn't handle it. Killer Bee was someone that the Hachibi would actually consider a friend.

The masked ninja had his Blood Clone, Reverse Summon him to the mountain area once again and then dispelled itself leaving two biju under the control of the Sharingan for his plan.

"Soon my dear Kyuubi no Yoko, you will be mine" the masked ninja thought.

(Konohagakure no Sato)

It was late at night as one Kushina Namikaze was in a secret birthing chamber with her husband Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage standing next to her with his hands suppressing the chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"MIINATO YOU BASTARD WHEN I GET OFF THIS TABLE I'LL KILL YIOU" Kushina said.

"Calm down Kushina-chan this will all be over soon" Minato said.

"I DON'T SEE YOU DOING THIS SO SHUT THE HELL UP" Kushina said.

"Just stay calm my love and when it's over we'll be a nice happy family" Minato said.

Kushina pushed as hard as she could and after a few moment three children popped two girls one with red hair, slightly tanned skin, and sapphire blue eyes, the other with golden blond hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. The other baby was a boy with blazing red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. However this happy moment was cut off as there was a massive explosion that rocked the area as two monstrous roars echoed throughout the village.

Then three Anbu rushed into the birthing chamber with a freaked out shaking as their bodies said it all.

"What in the hell is going on here" Minato demanded!

"Yondaime-sama, the Yonbi and Hachibi are attacking the village" An Anbu said.

"You have got to be kidding me, how the hell did they get in the village" Kushina asked?

"I'm afraid that I don't know Kushina-sama" another Anbu said.

Minato nodded and sent the Anbu out flashing his family back to their place after tightening the seal for the Kyuubi no Yoko. Minato rested Kushina and their children on a bed as he began to get ready only for Kushina to get up and hug him from behind.

"Minato-kun, come home safely or else Naruto, Naruko, and Yuki will grow up without a father and I'll lose you" Kushina said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to leave my family and I'll come home alive" Minato said.

Minato got ready and dashed out of the house to find the person that caused all this mess and put an end to them. When he made it to the Hokage Mountain he spotted the Yonbi and Hachibi wrecking the place to pieces.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to destroy this village" Minato thought.

Then the masked ninja arrived on the scene causing Minato to go wide eye for a moment and then refocus his thoughts on something else. That something else was that this man was the reason that all this shit was going down on the happiest night of his life.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing to my village" Minato asked?

"You know for someone who was called a child genius you sure are stupid" the masked ninja said.

"You can't be Madara Uchiha, now could you" Minato asked?

"That's for me to know and for you to twiddle your thumbs trying to figure out" the masked ninja said.

"That's impossible Madara was killed long ago" Minato said.

"Well give the man a silver dollar, you figured it out" Madara said.

(Minato vs. Madara)

Minato was looking at the man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha one of the most powerful ninja to ever live next to the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. Then in a split second Minato dashed at the man while pulling out a three prong kunai and continued to run until Minato was close enough to him but when he went to slash the blade went through Madara like he wasn't even there only to feel Madara's fist connect to his face sending him away.

Minato leveled out and ran at his opponent again only to get wrapped around with chains and then get thrown all over the place while Madara was just shaking his head at how easy this was going. Minato having enough of his charged up a Rasengan and threw the three pronged kunai so Minato could teleport to Madara.

Madara noticed Minato was lunging at him and lunged at Minato until he noticed Minato disappeared in a yellow flash and ram his Rasengan into Madara's body causing said man to grunt in pain for a moment until he noticed that Minato slapped a seal on his body.

"What on earth did you do to me" Madara demanded?

"Easy that seal, cuts off any connection to the two biju that you are controlling with your Sharingan meaning you have no more toys to play with" Minato said.

"It would seem that you are indeed going to be a major pain in the ass later on in my life" Madara said.

"How about we skip that and I kill you right now" Minato said.

"Don't you have to take care of the Yonbi and Hachibi rather than deal with finishing me off" Madara said.

Minato was about to form another Rasengan only to see Madara sink into the ground as Minato dispelled his attack and turned to the rampaging biju and was kicking himself for what he was going to do and that meant damning his children. So flashing back to his place he spotted Kushina putting their only son to bed.

"Kushina-chan I'm sorry but I have to do this" Minato said.

"What do you mean Minato-kun, what are you talking about" Kushina asked?

"I'm going to seal the Yonbi into Yuki and the Hachibi into Naruko" Minato said.

Before Kushina could even form words in her mouth Minato picked up a blond haired Yuki and a red haired Naruko and flashed out of the house just as Kushina was going to do something. Kushina just dropped her head as she looked to her son sleeping without a single care in the world though being a baby things really don't mean that much.

(Outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato)

Madara reappeared next to a Venus flytrap that had a human body with a white side and a black side in it as the human flytrap looked at Madara and couldn't help what he was about to ask.

"Was it wise to do that" the white side asked?

"Yes seeing as Minato is going to make someone into the new Jinchuriki and that in turn will make the people do what they always do and hate them" Madara said.

"What if he uses his children for this, the people could have a different view then" the black side said.

"Even so the human brain can do nothing about it even if they are the children of their leader" Madara said.

"Whatever you say boss, not that I can change your mind or anything" black Zetsu said.

"Be sure to remember that, now let's move we have to form the Akatsuki" Madara said.

With that Madara and the Venus flytrap man named Zetsu sunk into the ground leaving the land of fire behind as they saw the village of Konohagakure no Sato burning in the background.

(Inside Konohagakure no Sato)

Minato was racing through the village with his daughters in hand still kicking himself for doing what he was going to do. As he was nearing both the Yonbi and Hachibi he noticed the Sandaime Hokage going to the exact same place as he was and knew that the old man was going to do what Minato was planning to do.

"Sandaime Hokage wait up" Minato said.

The Sandaime turned his head and did indeed see Minato holding two babies in his hands and knew what the young Hokage was planning.

"Minato-kun, why are you doing this you should be home with Kushina-chan" the Sandaime asked?

"You know as well as I do that we need to end this now and the only way is to seal them up" Minato said.

"But those two are your daughters, surely you don't plan on damning them to the fate of being a Jinchuriki" the Sandaime asked?

"These two are my daughters so I have complete faith in them to handle this burden" Minato said.

"You do know that the villagers won't see them as heroes you know that right" the Sandaime asked?

"I have faith that the village people will see them for the heroes that they are" Minato said.

"We'll discuss this later Minato-kun, for now we have two biju to tame" the Sandaime said.

So the two Hokage nodded to one another and bolted forward both knowing what needed to be done for the sake of the village. But both men also understood that the method would mean certain death for both men and knew that their wives would kick the living shit out of them when they met on the other side of the river.

Minato handed Yuki over to Hiruzen instructed him to seal the entire biju inside his daughter while he would do the same for Naruko. Hiruzen nodded and sprinted off towards the Yonbi leaving Minato with the Hachibi causing said blond to just sweat drop at the fact he had more work to do then the old man.

(With Hiruzen)

Hiruzen finally made it to the Yonbi as it was rampaging throughout the area that he was in and continued to run until he noticed a part of a tea table was out in the open from a destroyed house and placed Yuki down. He then turned to the massive ape and glared at it and went through some hand signs until he was finished. Then the Shinigami appeared right behind him and it glared at the one who summoned him from his dimension.

"I'm very sorry to have to do this to you Yonbi but you have to go" Hiruzen said.

"So that old man thinks he can seal me away again huh, well I guess I'll have to rain on his parade" the Yonbi thought.

The Yonbi brought up its massive paw to squash the man that was going to trap him inside another person. Though unlike Roshi this new human will most likely be an arrogant prick that will demand the chakra of the massive biju and do nothing more. Though his paw was met with a Kage Bunshin wielding a staff and was holding it off while Hiruzen looking at the Shinigami and finally the god of death was getting annoyed.

"Come on then whelp, why did you summon me here" the Shinigami asked?

"I am in need of your help to seal the Yonbi into this little girl" Hiruzen said.

"Very well then flesh bag but the price will be your soul and there is no going back" the Shinigami said.

"I understand the price of this now hurry up and do it" Hiruzen said.

"The old man has some iron clad balls to order the MOTHERFUCKING Shinigami around like that" the Yonbi thought.

"I'll enjoy feeding on your soul after this flesh bag" the Shinigami said.

Hiruzen nodded and a weird looking arm ran through his stomach and attached itself onto the Yonbi. Said biju just sighed in defeat and accepted his fate to be this girl's whipping boy and listen to all her whining that she would cause.

"What I wouldn't give to have a pair of earplugs right about now" the Yonbi asked?

Then everything went black as the massive ape, the Yonbi was forced into a baby girl and knew that the road ahead was going to suck because he had no earplugs. The Sandaime Hokage was now panting like crazy as the Shinigami brought out his knife and slashed Hiruzen killing the man instantly as the Sandaime Hokage dropped to the ground his Kage Bunshin and staff dispelled right away.

(With Minato)

The young blond Hokage was making his way to the Hachibi while sending a Kage Bunshin to go back for Yuki as he sensed that Hiruzen was now down for the count forever. He knew that after today was done Kushina was going to be in a world of hurt from his deadly wife and that usually meant either he would bet no more ramen or he was going to sleep on the couch for about a month and a half after tonight.

Minato finally made it to the sheep, bison, and octopus thing and unsealed a sealing table and placed Naruko on said table and went through some hand signs. When the Hachibi noticed Minato said person was done summoning the Shinigami once again to the Elemental Nations and the lord of death was not pleased as it hated to be summoned at all.

The Hachibi was now sweating on the inside as he really didn't want to see this monster in front of him ever again and seeing it scared the shit out of him. Though he noticed that Minato was getting on his best poker face as he was looking at him. Some place inside the massive biju he couldn't help but to have just a touch of respect for the man in front of him as this was going to be his end.

"This is the second time I have been summoned tonight flesh bag now what do you want" the Shinigami asked?

"Shinigami-sama, all I ask is that you seal the Hachibi inside my daughter" Minato said.

"I'm going to be sealed inside this little brat, just my fucking luck" the Hachibi thought.

"Another sealing this is really pissing me off" the Shinigami said.

"I am sorry to have called you Shinigami-sama but it needs to be done" Minato said.

The Shinigami like it did with Hiruzen ran its arm through the blond haired Hokage and latched itself onto the Hachibi and began to pull with all its strength. Though soon the Hachibi was pulled inside Naruko forcing its vision to go black for the moment.

"You're lucky flesh bag, I don't feel like killing you so all I will take is two years off your life" the Shinigami said.

"Thank you for sparing me tonight Shinigami-sama" Minato said.

"Don't get used to it, this is your one and only free be" the Shinigami said.

Minato nodded as the Shinigami vanished leaving Minato tired as he noticed his Kage Bunshin along with Yuki coming towards him with the baby girl asleep with a small smile on her face. The young Hokage was beyond happy that he would live to see the sun rise once again as he grabbed his daughters and walked his way back to his home to meet with Kushina and Naruto and live a nice happy life, if his wife was going to let him after what he did tonight .

(With Kushina)

Kushina was in Naruto's room as the baby redhead was smiling as he reached his small stubby hands out towards Kushina wanting to be held. Kushina was also smiling as she lifted her newborn son and kissed his nose making baby Naruto squirm and flail his small hands in a way to say he didn't like it not one bit.

"Well then Naruto-chan what do you want to do with mommy" Kushina asked?

Kushina didn't get an answer because Naruto fell asleep in her arms snuggling closer to her with a small smile on his face. Kushina giggled at Naruto and put him back in his bed only to hear Minato walk in holding their daughters.

After explaining to his wife Minato was smacked on the back of his head by his wife and then Kushina grabbed Yuki and Naruko and put them to bed. When Minato was going to follow Kushina tossed him a pillow and blanket and was told to sleep on the couch for turning their daughters into Jinchuriki.

(Nine years later)

We now find nine year old Naruto with spikey blazing red hair with jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. Naruto was wearing black long pants, black ninja sandals, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and white medical cloth wrapped around both his arms ending at his knuckles. (A/N: For the hair think Minato's just red)

Naruto was in his room as he was in the final stages of his space time Ninjutsu and he wanted to finish it tonight seeing as his 'family' didn't pay a lick of attention to him as they always trained his twin sister like those two were their only children and he was never there at all. So he was usually alone by himself and during this time he trained in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu and was pretty damn good as he recreated his 'father's' Rasengan by watching him train his 'sisters' and he also unlocked his 'mother's' Chakra Chains.

"Now to add the finishing touches, there now let's see how this puppy works" Naruto thought.

"Ninja Art: Teleportation" Naruto said.

The last thing Naruto saw was his opened window before his body started to disappear from his room. When Naruto reappeared he was in a massive forest and felt a new power flow into him and knew that he was far from his home in the Elemental Nations.

(Chapter end)

This story is adopted from Naruto Himejima Kurosaki with his permission on Fan . I hope its good


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery, New members

(Four years later)

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was once a lush and beautiful place in the past and thanks to the rebuild after the attack of the village thirteen years ago it was back to its old self again. Though that didn't mean that everything was all sunshine and rainbows for the village, there was the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga by the council of Kumogakure no Sato, second was villagers slight hate towards the Namikaze twins for about three years and then they finally understood the difference, third was that their mission income was slightly reduced because of a new lord of the land of fire, and finally was that the village found out about the neglect and sudden disappearance of Naruto Namikaze.

When word got out about what happened to the only male child of the Namikaze family the village started to look at the family of the fourth Hokage in a different light. The once happy glances and praise was now replaced by looks of bitterness and shame for the leader of the village and his family.

The females of the family of Namikaze got hit the hardest because whenever they would dream they would always see Naruto walking away from them and he kept on getting farther and farther away with each dream until he would never show up at all in the dreams anymore.

Kushina broke down and kept on muttering about what a horrible mother she had been to her only son and about how Mito Uzumaki would be beating the shit out of her for forgetting the golden rule that all members of the Uzumaki Clan swear by. That rule is NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AND ALWAYS KEEP EACH CHILD YOU HAVE CLOSE TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT THE COST.

Yuki Namikaze turned into a complete opposite of her former happy and go with the flow personality and turned into a easy to anger and somewhat cold personality. Yuki had what one might call a brother complex on Naruto and other boys in the village began to roar in happiness that Naruto vanished. That landed most of them in the hospital with broken bones and black eyes from Yuki Namikaze.

Naruko Namikaze on the other hand was a complete wreck after the news of Naruto's disappearance. Out of all the members of the Namikaze family Naruko and Naruto where close though when they started to get training Naruto slowly vanished into the background and when news reached her both her chakra and the chakra of Hachibi skyrocketed and her room was destroyed.

Minato Namikaze on the other hand wasn't really torn up about his son's sudden disappearance one bit in fact. It was no real surprise that Minato and Naruto HATED one another with a passion and really Minato didn't really know why. Though unknown to either Minato or his other family members was that Naruto found out that Minato and a member of the Uchiha Clan named Robin Uchiha were having an affair when Minato and Kushina where engaged with one another.

So with all this in mind the family of the once happily bound Namikaze have now fallen apart into now a bunch of women in tears most of the time and Minato with his mistress most of the time. Though what nobody knew that the secret behind Naruto Namikaze's disappearance was under his bed like all things that all children hide to keep it a secret. Until a person that goes by the name of Naruko Namikaze finds it when she now sleeps in Naruto's former room so she could in a sense be closer to her brother.

(Namikaze house: Naruto's room)

We now find Naruko, Yuki, and Kushina sitting on Naruto's bed as Naruko found her brother's space time jutsu and rushed everyone inside and seeing as Minato wasn't around it was only the girls.

Knowing full well that this might cause my end I am fully prepared I have up to elite Jounin chakra control so I have high hopes for this to be pulled off. It took me four years to create this and I'll be damned if I let that bastard of a father find this and exploit all I have done and claim he had come up with it all by himself. I no longer trust Minato Namikaze or Jiraiya of the Sannin due to that failure of a ninja to be so invested in a saying that an old toad told him even before all the shit with the ninja wars erupted. He should know that fate is never set in stone and it always changes no matter how much we try and fight it. I only have enough chakra for two uses in this and it's a one way trip so after the second person who ends up finding this I hope you use this jutsu when you need it most in this world of never ending wars.

Naruto Uzumaki, age nine.

"So girls what should we do now that we have a way to find Naruto-chan" Kushina asked?

"Well if what Naruto-kun wrote was true then we will never see father ever again" Yuki said.

"Yeah while I do care for our father I do want to see my brother again so I am going whether you two come with me or not" Naruko said.

Kushina and Yuki looked at Naruko with wide eyes and just as Naruko was beginning to read the hand signs Kushina stopped her. Yuki grabbed Naruko's arms to stop her from doing any hand signs for the space time jutsu and while Naruko was glaring at the other two females they heard Minato and Robin talking from the open window in Naruto's room.

"Minato-kun, when are you ever going to tell that redheaded bitch the truth about us" Robin asked?

"Kushina, oh please she is so much in love with me after I asked the Sandaime to stage a fake kidnapping so I could make her fall in love with me. In all actuality I wanted her for her body and power, the children just happen to be an afterthought. So telling her will most likely be on the day I die and I'll die happy seeing the look of utter shock that she turned into a foolish girl the moment that I got her to fall for me" Minato explained.

Kushina and the girls couldn't believe their ears Minato Namikaze the man who the three girls loved as a husband/father only wanted Kushina for her body and power. So taking one last look at the scroll that Naruto had Kushina made a few Kage Bunshin and made them seal up all the jutsu that Kushina shared with Minato and brought them into Naruto's room as Kushina was running through the hand signs.

"Alright girls wrap your arms around me, because I am just about finished" Kushina said.

Instantly Yuki and Naruko wrapped their arms around Kushina as said woman finally finished her hand signs. Though what shocked the three female members of the Uzumaki Clan was that the scroll was now beginning to burn into nothing.

Ninja art: Teleportation

The three girls vanished from the house just like Naruto did the night he suddenly vanished from Konohagakure no Sato. Though for Kushina it was something different it would seem that both her children that latched on to her arms helped her de age seeing as the three of them share the same blood brought her back to the age of thirteen and even turned the Jinchuriki of the kyuubi back into a virgin once again so in a sense it gave her a new life so to speak.

When the three girls opened their eyes they looked around and only saw tress as far as the eye can see and thought that Naruto had screwed with them and was still in the Elemental Nations and around the borders of Konohagakure no Sato. Though that got proven wrong the moment the three walked out of the forest and saw that whatever place Naruto had traveled to was far more advanced than the Elemental Nations could ever hope to become.

Though soon they felt as massive amount of power flood into their bodies and mix in with their chakra and felt fantastic. So after finding out they were in a place named Fiore and that chakra wasn't even around and that magic was the main source of attacks they went on their way to find the last member of their family.

They soon reached the fabled town of Magnolia and even from the outskirts something really big was going on and the people really didn't mind at all and went on their marry way with shopping, talking, and even eating. Meanwhile Kushina, Yuki, and Naruko looked at the people and thought that the people of Magnolia lost their minds and really wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

Did you hear Uzumaki, Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet are at it again?

I swear that boy has a death wish for some reason.

Mirajane-san and Erza-san could never get along in the first place thought.

"Excuse me but did you say Uzumaki" Kushina asked?

"Yeah his name is Naruto Uzumaki the Hollow of Fairy Tail" a woman said.

"Do you mind if you tell us what on earth is going on" Naruko asked?

"I take it you guys are new around here, the sound is the daily brawl in Fairy Tail" a man said.

"Yes we are new around these parts, we just arrived today" Yuki said.

"I see well then if you three are mages then you should head to Fairy Tail and join and have lots of fun with those nutcases" another woman said.

"So who is this Mirajane Strauss you people keep on talking about" Kushina asked?

"Well she joined the guild a long time ago and she has this tsundere personality around people. Though the one person she seems to take the time to attack is Uzumaki as he won't take whatever shit she gives him" a man said.

"Thank you for telling us" Kushina said.

Kushina, Yuki, and Naruko continued to walk forward and noticed an older man walk out of a bank with a stack of papers. The three looked at one another and rushed after the old man trying to help him out.

"Excuse us but do you need help with all of that" Naruko asked?

"Thank you young lady I need this to go to the guild and I could use some help" the old man said.

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves my name is Kushina Uzumaki, and these two are my friends Yuki Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you" Kushina said.

"Greetings my name is Makarov Dreyar the third master of Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

"We heard about your guild from the towns people and from the guild itself what on earth is going on" Naruko asked?

"Well I have a guess and I would have to say that a brawl is going on right now" Makarov said.

"By the way master Makarov is there a boy that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki in your guild" Kushina asked?

"Yes he is, are you three related to him" Makarov said.

"In a way we are though I highly doubt he would recognize us at all" Yuki said.

"Well when young Naruto came to the guild he did say that he had some family problems concerning his father and siblings, after I asked why he became silent and didn't tell me so I respected his wishes and he then gave me a smile and thanked me" Makarov said.

"Well do you mind if the three of us join your guild seeing as we have no other place to go" Kushina asked?

"Sure thing I always welcome more people to join the guild" Makarov said.

(Fairy Tail: Naruto)

Life was going good for Naruto Uzumaki when he exited the forest he was transported into he was ambushed by an odd creature that had white skin, black markings, a tail of all things, and a massive cleaver like sword. After Naruto got over his initial shock Naruto raced forward and ran through some hand signs and plunged a Raikiri through the monster's arm and then dodged a massive amount power unleashed from his fingertips.

Naruto made a mental note if he ever met Kakashi Hatake again to thank him after said boy had spied on him. So moving forward Naruto punched the creature in the face and got a tail wrapped around his neck as the creature was trying to strangle him to death. Naruto not having any of it channeled some of his chakra into his hands and untangled himself from the tail and began to breath in the air once again.

Naruto then jumped into the air and flew through some hand signs and formed a Water Release: Explosive Water Bullet and shot it at the monster hitting it dead on. The creature then shot another blast from its fingertips, and almost hit Naruto if not for the redhead using Shunshin no Jutsu to get out of the way fast enough. He reappeared behind the creature and with a chakra infused fist brought it to the back of the creature sending it away.

The creature brought his cleaver like sword out and the power from its fingertip inside the sword, while Naruto held out his right hand and a katana made out of pure chakra formed and then Naruto flew down and ran his chakra sword into the creature before it could unleash the attack. The creature dropped on the ground deader than a doornail, and then something weird happened the creature began to glow and rushed inside Naruto's body. Naruto then took on the appearance for about a moment before the transformation faded and Naruto returned back to normal.

About a year later Naruto ran into something else that looked like a more powerful version of his first hollow takeover that he named himself. This one had long orange hair, white skin, white horn like things, black markings, red fur surrounding its neck, samurai pants, and a black katana. Naruto closed his eyes and transformed into his first hollow form and dashed forward and clashed his cleaver sword against the black katana.

Naruto then jumped back and fired what Naruto named a Cero which was crimson in color and was the thing that his first hollow form used against him in their first fight. The other hollow slashed his sword and a black crescent shaped outlined by a red like color. The two massive amounts of magic clashed for about five minutes before an explosion erupted sending both of the two back a bit.

Then Naruto appeared behind the hollow with a move he named Sonido which was something better than the Shunshin no Jutsu could ever be. Hollow Naruto slashed the other hollow in the back and fired a pointblank Cero from his fingertips and was blasted back while the other hollow was thrown forward and rammed into a few trees. While Naruto was thrown back and landed in a small river and thanks to the water he woke up almost right away.

The hollow stood once again and was slowly making its way towards Naruto who had transformed back into his human body and made a Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet that consumed the hollow as said creature dropped to the ground. Like the first hollow its body began to glow and was drawn into Naruto's body. Though this time Naruto didn't transformed as Naruto blacked out.

About one and a half years later Naruto ran into two hollows one called Segunda Etapa and the other called Pantera. They came out as they heard that a human was able to take two very powerful hollows and gain control over their bodies and their powers. So Naruto not one to take on two powerful beings by himself he created a single Kage Bunshin and had it take on Pantera while Naruto took on Segunda Etapa Naruto transformed into his Berserker Hollow form and grabbed Segunda Etapa by the head and slammed him into the ground.

Naruto then formed his Getsuga Tensho and slashed it at Segunda Etapa who flew out of the way and formed a green javelin made out of magic and chucked it at Naruto. Said person used his Sonido to get out of the way and reappear behind his enemy and grabbed his arm and slashed it off and then kicked him in the back sending him into the direction of a mountain area and followed him.

They both fired off another attack at one another and another explosion erupted as Naruto reappeared behind Segunda Etapa and ran his hand through his back and formed a Getsuga Tensho and sent him into a few boulders. From there Naruto transformed back to his human form and made a Rasengan and rammed it through the stomach of Segunda Etapa ending the fight.

Naruto got a memory from his Kage Bunshin that it had defeated Pantera and that Pantera's soul was heading for him and when it did Segunda Etapa also transferred into him. Naruto was content he had four powerful beings with him and he was going to have to train with both of them seeing as he had already mastered his first hollow takeover and berserker hollow takeover forms thanks to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and its ability to transfer the memories it has over to the creator.

After another year and a half later Naruto found his way to Magnolia town as he heard that the guild Fairy Tail had now risen to fame and the fact that they treated every member of the guild like a member of a giant family. That was something that the young redhead always wanted seeing as his mother never knew that Minato was having an affair with another woman, and the fact that they never really paid attention to him so who knows maybe this Fairy Tail place could give him something that he wanted.

(Present)

Naruto got his wish as the guild welcomed him with open arms without any hesitation what so ever. He made many friends, though two people in particular really seemed to take a liking to the young redhead and they were named Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss really seemed to like Naruto Uzumaki as he was not afraid of them and he could fight back against them and could sometimes win.

We now find Naruto with long spikey hair that reach down to his waist, pale skin color, and deep violet eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt that exposed a black Fairy Tail mark on his right bicep, dark blue cargo jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. He looked to his right as he spotted Makarov walking in with his two sisters and what looked like a smaller version of his mother and that only made Naruto sigh, they found his space time jutsu and used it.

"My children we have three new members to our family" Makarov said.

"Hello my name is Yuki Uzumaki" Yuki said.

"Greetings my name is Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko said.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kushina Uzumaki" Kushina said


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion, Rumors, Mission

Last time Naruto's sisters and mother had just arrived in Fiore and joined up with Fairy Tail in which they introduced themselves. Let's move on.

When the girls finished introducing themselves they looked around seeing everyone welcoming them with a smile on their faces. They saw a red headed girl dressed in armour walk up to them.

"Hello there and welcome to the Guild. My name is Erza Scarlet and I have to say it's good to see more red heads around the place. Follow me I'll introduce you to everyone around our age." Erza said as she walked up to them before she gestured for them to follow her.

They followed her to a table where a group of kids were sitting. One of them was a boy with Black hair and the guild mark on his chest. He was currently sitting in his underwear. He had black eyes. Sitting next to him was a pink haired boy wearing a red jacket and brown cargo shorts. He also had a silver scarf around his neck. He also had black eyes. He seemed to be picking a fight with the other boy. Next to him was a small girl with blue hair wearing a small blue dress that came to her knees. She also had black eyes. She was talking with a girl who had brown hair done in a ponytail fashion, she was wearing a white dress. She unlike the others had brown eyes that matched Erza's. Sitting across from them were 2 kids and 1 teenager who all had white hair and matching blue eyes. One was the only boy who had a backpack on with all types of gear in it. He was wearing a blue suit with a white undershirt and a red bow tie. His hair was pointy in some areas while flat in others. Next to him was a little girl with her hair let free to flow around. She was wearing a white dress and was staring at the pink haired kid. Next to her was a girl around their age. Her white hair was done in a pony tail with two bangs framing her face. She had a black singlet and black shorts on. She had black thigh high socks and matching black boots. She was currently flirting with the boy next to her who when they looked was their older brother and son. Naruto Uzumaki. The Hollow of Fairy Tail. While he was trying to eat a bowl of Ramen.

"Everyone these are the new recruits. Naruko, Yuki, Kushina meet Gray Fullbuster." Erza said as she pointed to the boy in his underwear.

"Hey there, welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"Then there's Natsu Dragneel." Erza said as she moved on.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you." Natsu said with a smile that seemed strained while Erza was around.

"Next are Levy Mcgarden and Cana Alberona." Erza pointed to the next to girls.

"Hi there." Levy said shyly.

"Welcome to the Guild. If you ever need someone to talk to then I'm right here. Also Gray your clothes." She said and turned to said boy as he freaked out.

"Then we have the youngest's of the Strauss family. Lisanna and Elfman." She said as she pointed to them.

"Hello there." Elfman said with a bow.

"Hi I'm Lisanna. And you said your names were Uzumaki right? Does that mean your related to big brother?" Lisanna asked as she stared at the girls.

"Big brother?" Yuki asked with a slight twitch of her brow.

"Yea, big brother Naruto. Big Sis likes him, just she's too stubborn to admit it." Lisanna said ignoring the outburst that came from an annoyed Mira.

"Since Tincan there is introducing everyone, let me introduce myself. I'm Mirajane Strauss. And this is-" she introduced herself before Naruto cut her off.

"There's no need to introduce me to them. After all they should know who I am. So tell me, how's the fool Minato. Still fooling around with the Robin woman. Not like it matters as he won't find us." Naruto said with a shake of his shoulders.

"Big brother is that really you?" Yuki said as she walked around and stood next to him.

"Well what's left of me. But it's good to see you again Yuki, and you too Naruko. It's also good to see you Kushina. And I hope you enjoy your new youth." He said as he hugged Yuki and turned to the others ignoring that Mira and Erza had started arguing.

"Wait do you know what happened to me?" Kushina asked as she stared at Naruto.

"If I had to guess then, when you used the seal, you had Naruko and Yuki clinging to you so that might have made your body De-age back to around their current age." Naruto said as he brought a finger to his chin.

Any other thoughts that would have been were instantly discarded as Mira came flying across the table, as she was sent flying by a now annoyed Erza.

"Oh please your just Jealous that Naruto likes me." Mira said as she stood up.

She was however unaware that she had actually crashed into Naruto's bowl of Ramen causing it to spill. But she was aware of the rumors being spread around the guild that her and Naruto were an item. But what annoyed her the most was that the same rumors were going around only with the change of it being him and Erza dating. This sparked a rivalry between the two which often caused them to fight. So standing up she saw a bright flash as Erza had used her magic to change into her blackwing armour.

"Bring it on Mira." She said as she glared at the white haired girl.

Natsu and the others had actually hidden behind Naruto, whose hair was covering his eyes.

"If that's how you want to play then let's go. Satan Soul." Mira said as a black aura shot out from around as a black magic circle appeared leaving her in her Satan soul form.

"Wait if your gonna fight then take it outside." Master Makarov said as he stepped between the girls.

Mira who was now wearing a pink swimsuit with a crack going down her right eye while having demonic wings coming from her back. She had scaled gloves in and her legs had what resembled crocodile scales on her legs that were tipped off with her having pointed toes. She also had a demonic tail shooting out of her tailbone. Simply nodded and walked out to the back if the guild.

Erza was wearing a black set of armour. That had plating covering the sides of her legs and two draconic wings coming out if her back. She also had a black singlet covering her chest and small black shorts. She had black thigh high boots. She nodded her head and followed after Mira.

Naruto stood from his seat and looked towards the back of the girls as everyone saw that his right eye had gone from it's normal deep violet to a sickly yellow with a black background. Walking outside he stood in between the girls. They saw his left eye and realized they broke the number one rule when it came to Naruto. Don't mess with the Ramen. It was the same with Erza and strawberry cake. If something happened to it and you were the cause, then you better hide before an enraged Erza found you. So they knew that he was gonna fight the both of them. Then everyone saw a black magic circle appear below them before a pillar of black energy with a green outline erupted from it with him in the center.

When it faded, his hair had become midnight black and he had bangs covering his face. He had fur around his waist. His legs were coated in fur down to his feet which had four claws at the front and one at the back. His hands had become clawed and was covered in the same black fur as his legs. He had two bat like wings protruding from his back. He had two ears pointing out from the top of his skull. His eyes had remained that sickly yellow but now had a green background. He had a hole in his chest with what seemed like black liquid falling from it. He had two black tear lines going from his eyes. All and all, he looked like what someone would call the embodiment of despair.

"What is that?" Kushina asked feeling what seemed like despair rolling off if Naruto.

"It's Naruto's magic. He uses the same as Mira, but his is slightly different. While Mira uses demons, Naruto uses monsters called Hollows. So he called his type of magic. Takeover: Hollowfication. This is one of his strongest forms called Segunda Etapa." Gray said as he cowered in slight fear from the power that Naruto was putting out.

"So your serious right from the start eh Naruto. Going with Segunda Etapa. So your gonna show us true despair, well then bring it on." Mira said as she licked her lips as she stared at Naruto.

"Well I hope you can keep up with me Mira, and you too Erza." Naruto said as a green javelin appeared in his hand. "Luze de LA Luna." (Light of the moon) He said as he charged Erza who brought sword and blocked it before she shot off into the sky with Mira following. Naruto looked to the sky before following after them. They stopped in the sky so that no damage may be done to Magnolia. He was facing Erza with Mira standing behind him. Gripping his spear tightly he dashed to Mira who Dodge his swipe and delivered a big kick that Naruto moved around before bringing his wing close to his face, before swinging it towards Mira who sent her flying down towards the guild but manage to stop herself before she hit the ground. Naruto having been too focused on Mira didn't notice Erza fly up behind him. He turned only to have Erza slash off his right arm and his wing before she delivered a harsh kick that sent him plummeting to the ground. When he hit the ground he bounced off it and rolled until he stopped in front of the guild members.

Kushina gasped in shock at seeing that his arm and one if his wings had been cut off. Naruto got back to his feet and stared at his missing arm. After focusing a little magic to his missing limb. Everyone who hadn't seen his abilities gasped in shock at seeing it grow back.

"Segunda Etapa's power isn't in it's strength or destructive capabilities. It's strength is it's regenerative abilities. I can heal from almost anything. Unless my internal organs have been destroyed." He said as he gave his new limb an little test before reforming his javelin. "I hope that wasn't your best." He said as he started to walk forward only to see Mira charge a magic spell.

"It's time to end this. Soul Extinction." Mira said as she launched her attack.

"Cero Oscuras." Naruto said as he gathered his magic into the tip of his finger. It formed a small black ball before launching towards Mira as a black beam. She retaliated with her attack doing the same. Their attacks collided in the center forming a black ball that was being pushed between the two. It got close to Mira before she overloaded her attack and sent it flying back towards Naruto. His eyes widened as the ball exploded taking him in the blast. When it cleared Naruto's left arm and leg were blown away with his left ear and wing being cut in half. He regrew his missing appendages only to notice that his energy was only half gone. Turning back to Normal he decided to end it by going full force. His magic circle appeared but instead of Black energy with a green outline pouring out, It was black with a red outline. When it cleared he had four black lines gone from his back around to the center of his chest. His fingers and toes had gained sharp points. His hair had gone back to it's original color. He had two horns coming out from the sides of his head. He had black markings start from the top of his skull before the moved down his face. He had a pitch black katana with the handle being pitch black with a chain link at the end. Breaking the mask so the right side of his face and his mouth was open he stared at Mira and Erza.

"I hope your ready." He said as he used Sonido to get behind Mira and kicked her away. Disappearing again he appeared above her and pushed her face into the ground dragging her into the ground before throwing her back towards Erza. When she landed she looked only to see Naruto swing his sword and a crescent black wave to fly out towards her. She grabbed Erza and jumped out of the way only to feel Naruto place his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there. Getsuga Tensho." He said as he unleashed a point blank Getsuga. When it cleared Mira and Erza were on the ground unconscious. Turning back to normal he went to pick them up only to be blindsided by Erza who was playing possum. She swiped his legs out from under him and slammed him to the before straddling his waist and stabbing her sword into the ground next to his head.

"I win and you owe me a strawberry cake." She said as she stood up and offered him a hand.

"Fine, what ever." He said as he took the hand and was helped to his feet.

Looking towards Mira. He walked over and picked her up bridal style and held her head to his chest.

"I should probably make it up to her somehow." He said staring at her as she smiled.

Unknown to him was that Mira was now awake and enjoying his body. Then a light bulb went off in her head when she heard that.

'This may be the time. It's my chance to show Tin can he loves me.' She thought to herself with a blush on her face.

'That little she-devil. I wish I could tell Naruto about my feelings.' Erza thought to herself sadly.

Kushina had noticed that Mira had a blush while she was asleep, and that Erza seemed upset.

'Could it be that they both like Naruto.' She thought while looking at them. 'He seems to like them but can't chose between them.' She thought as she turned to look at Naruto.

'Those Hussy's think they can get with my Onii-chan. That will not happen. He is my Onii-chan.' Yuki thought with Slight jealousy.

'Damnit big brother, you had to get these girls after you. Guess we need to talk to them.' Naruko thought as she looked between Erza and Mira.

After that everyone walked back inside with some giving Cana jewels as she had bet on Erza winning. As Naruto walked back in Mira hopped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"Well since your gonna make it up to me I figured out a way for you." Mira said as her cheeks were dyed a light pink.

"And that way is?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Just close your eyes." Mira said as she grew a bit irritated.

"Fine." He said as he close his eyes.

"Good." She replied as she stared at Erza and smiled before leaning in and giving Naruto a kiss on the lips.

This shocked Naruto at first. But what really brought a huge blush to his face was that he could feel Mira's tongue force it's way into his mouth and play with his own. He tried to pull away but Mira had seen that coming and place a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back in and started to make out with him with more ferocity. Mira was enjoying it but what really made her happy was looking at Erza's shocked face. Then when she saw Erza get Jealous and start walking over she pulled away.

"There we go, but you know that you'll have to take responsibility for my first kiss. Naruto-kun~." She said with a sultry smile before walking off to her sister and brother sitting at the bar.

Naruto was currently in shock at what just happened before Erza walked over and stood in front of him.

"So how did it feel?" She said with a jealous look in her eyes.

"I don't know how to describe it." Naruto said as he turned to one of the bar keeps and ordered a bowl ramen and a slice of strawberry cake.

He handed the cake to Erza who's eyes lit up like starts before she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which brought a blush to both of them before they started eating.

They sat in silence while the others were all whispering things about either Naruto and Erza or Naruto and Mira. Either way they always ended up with him dating one or the other. Their silence was cut when Makarov walked over.

"Naruto, Erza, I want you to take our new members on a mission just to get them use to what we do. OK?" He asked getting a mid from the two. "Also I want you to take Mira with you. Hopefully you can break her if her attitude." He finished with a smile as he walked away.

Meanwhile Erza was seething with Jealousy that she would have to go on a mission with Naruto and Mira. She was gonna confess but now that's out the window. Any more thoughts were interrupted as Mira walked over with Kushina, Naruko, and Yuki.

"Well Tin can, looks like we have a mission together. Plus we have to do baby sitting." Mira said as she glared at Erza.

"That may be but we have to up hold our guilds name. So try not to give us a bad name Mira." Erza said as she returned the glare.

Unknown to them was that Naruto was at the quest board and found a simple quest that involved taking out a few wyverns harassing a farmer. He saw it was A rank and knowing that this may be the only to give them experience was to take it. Walking back he saw Erza and Mira glaring at each other while his mother and sisters were looking at their guild marks that they got on their right arm in red. Walking over to Makarov he got the go ahead before walking back.

"Alright you two stop playing around. We have a mission. It's simple. There's a farm a couple days walk from here just outside Magnolia. All they want is for some mages to go and stop a couple of Wyverns that have been harassing them." He said as he placed the flyer down. "It's worth a good 50,000 jewels." He finished as the girls looked at the flyer.

"OK then let's go." Kushina said as Naruto walked out of the guild.

They had been walking for a while now and it seemed as though it was getting dark. Looking up Naruto saw they wouldn't be safe if they moved in the dark. Looking around he saw a tree with a hole in the bass big enough for people to sleep in.

"Alright we'll stop here for the night." He said as he stopped. "You girls get some rest I'll keep watch for the night." With that said he jumped into a tree and made himself comfortable.

The girls all saw the tree with a hollowed out opening so they chose to sleep in there.

"So Mira, you like Naruto do you?" Kushina asked her.

"So what if I do?" Mira replied a bit snarky.

"Well you see there's a problem. I like Naruto and so does sis." Yuki said as she stared at her.

"But your his sisters." Erza said shocked.

"We don't care. We finally have our big brother back and we won't let some hussies like you take him away from us." Naruko said as she glared at Mira and Erza.

"There's only one way to settle this. Either you all share Naruto. Or no one has him." Kushina said as she stared at all the girls.

"It's not exactly how I wanted it but, if it's so that I can be with him then fine. But I get to chose who joins." Mira said with finality.

"Fine if that is the only way, then so be it." Erza said as she had a blush across her face.

"Good, let's go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning or after the mission." Kushina said as she laid down.

"Goodnight girls." Naruto called from his place in the tree staring at the moon.

"Night Naruto." Was what he received.

Staring at the moon he hoped to know what the future may hold and if he would have the strength to protect those dear to him.

'Mira, Erza. I swear, I'll get stronger and protect you two. I'll protect everyone.' He thought to himself as determination burned in his eyes.

(Chapter end)  
OK guys as you seen I gave a preview to Naruto's strength leaving out his other forms. He lost because he was outsmarted and we also saw the start of the harem. Hope you enjoyed please leave a review or something. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission and Problems

It was dawn the next day as Naruto was sitting in his tree branch looking towards the sky. Fearing that if he was to fall asleep. He would have to deal with the voices of those he took over. The prideful voice of Pantera. The despair ridden voice of Segunda Etapa in which he came up with a different name for it. He used an ancient language and decided to name it. Murciélago. If he remembered correctly it's translation was Bat. Then there was the psychotic voices of Berserker and first.

Sighing to himself, he idly wondered if Mira had to go through the same thing with her Satan soul. Hearing some rustling of leaves to the side he ignored it as it may have been a bird landing in it's nest. Hearing a chirping coming from his left, he turned his head slightly only to see a bird perched on his shoulder. Reaching towards a branch that had some berries on it. Picking them he offered some to the bird before it started eating them. Grabbing some for himself he started eating them while feeding his new friend.

"Well then little birdie, I'm gonna give you a good home." He said as the bird flew to his head and made itself comfortable.

Leaning back he stared at the sky as the sun started it's rise on the horizon. Hearing a rustling he ignored it again only to hear footsteps. Looking towards the sound out if the corner of his eye he saw his 'mother' standing there.

"Morning Kushina, sleep well?" He asked as he turned his attention back to the sky.

"I slept good, but how about you? Did you sleep at all? Have you been eating your greens?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"Just stop it." He said as he stood to his feet. "Don't act like your my mother because I don't need one." He continued as his face was set in a frown.

"But I am your mother." She said desperately.

"I don't care. You weren't there when I needed you. I grew up with only knowing the love of my siblings. Do you know the amount of times I questioned myself about if my mother cared. Did she truly love me or was I a mistake." He said as he turned from her. "Listen here Kushina, until you can give me a reason as to why you ignored me, don't act as though your my mother." He turned to her with a glare. "Because I've never had the need for one."

With that said, he turned into Murciélago and flew off while the others just woke up in time to see him leave.

"Wait Naruto-kun come back!" Erza yelled as Naruto ignored her and continued to fly away.

"What's wrong with him?" Mira asked with a frown as she saw Kushina land in front of them.

She had tears in her eyes as she fought them back.

"Kushina, what happened? Why did Naruto fly off?" Erza asked as she got a bad feeling.

"Because I wasn't a good mother. I ignored him and only focused on my daughters." She said as she fell to her knees crying.

"Why would you do that?" Mira asked as she back away in shock.

"I don't know. I remember seeing Naruto when he was born and I was so happy after that i don't know I just stopped." She said as she grabbed her head.

The others could only stare in shock at her confession before they remembered that Naruto said he had problems. Looking at Kushina and the girls and looking towards the direction Naruto had flown off. Erza came to a decision.

"Listen we have a mission to do. While this is a problem that is within the guild, we'll solve it when we get back." She said as she folded her arms. "But you need to explain to Naruto as to why it happened once we get back." She continued while turning to Kushina with a glare. "Now come on." She finished as she walked off with Mira following her.

Naruko and Yuki walked to Kushina's side and comforted her. They helped her stand to her feet before following after Erza. They walked behind her with Kushina having her head faced to the ground with sorrow and regret in her eyes.

"We've arrived." Erza said as she stopped at the farm.

"Hey are you girls the hired mages from fairy tail?" A farmer asked as he ran up to them.

"Yes. I'm Erza Scarlet. Next to me is Mirajane Strauss. The other three are Kushina, Naruko, and Yuki Uzumaki. We had another but, he left after an argument." She said as she glared at Kushina.

"OK then. Well the Wyverns tend to attack around noon." The farmer said in slight fear.

Before anything else could be said a roar gained their attention. They turned only too see 3 Wyverns flying towards them.

"Everyone get back inside now." Erza ordered.

The farmers were too scared to argue and ran into their houses. Turning to the newbies she asked.

"Do any of you know long ranged attacks?"

"Yes." Was her reply.

"Good we need someone protecting them." She said as she requiped into her heavens wheel armour while Mira went into Satan soul.

Before they could attack they saw a crescent black and red energy wave that was covered in red lightning.

"Lightning Style Getsuga Tensho."

That shout was heard as the attack collided with the wyvern in the back and tore of one of it's wings. They saw a flash of black accompanied by the sound of static before they heard the shout again. Looking they saw Naruto standing in his Berserker form with his sword wrapped in Black and red energy. Flying towards them while roaring he sliced the wing off if another wyvern before landing on it's head and reducing it to ashes with a full power cero. Turning to the other be gathered his magic into his sword and used Sonido to appear on the dragons head and swing his sword but when it connected he didn't cut anything. He instead stabbed it into the dragons head before unleashing a Getsuga Tensho into it's skull.

The dragons head was destroyed as the last one circled around from above before it dived down and engulfed him in it's mouth. But before it could swallow him, he unleashed another Getsuga Tensho causing it to split down the middle. Landing down on the skull of a Wyvern he was surrounded by his Aura until it dispersed when he roared. Looking towards the group as his yellow eyes were shown, he jumped off it's body as his mask faded away.

"Sorry about earlier, I had to blow off some steam from earlier." He said as he faced the ground.

"Don't worry, it's understandable. We'll divide up the money. Also I've been meaning to ask, where do you sleep?" Mira asked as she stared at him.

"Well the truth is I sleep in a comfy tree in the east forest of magnolia." He admitted to them.

"WHAT!?" Mira and Erza screamed at him.

"Yea I haven't been living at a house since I got here. Nature is a lot better." He defended himself as the farmer came back with payment.

"Here you go and thank you." He said as he handed Naruto the money who just gave it to the girls.

"I'm sorry for not being here originally." Naruto apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's fine sonny, you saved us. I can let it go." The farmer said as he smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Naruto said as he bowed.

"No problem, now run along." He said as he waved them off.

The others had turned away and started to walk off with Naruto following after. But he wished he had gone on ahead because Erza and Mira were arguing about who he would stay with. When ever he would try to butt in they would tell him to shut up. Usually he would talk back but he just couldn't this time. So sighing to himself he let his transformation fade away and continued on with everyone following him. They had reached the tree they used but before Naruto could say anything Erza knocked him out with a strong punch to the gut.

Catching him she laid him down before she let Mira take over and keep Naruto down.

"Alright, we'll be taking 3 hour shifts. It's currently 10:45pm. So Kushina, you can take the first watch." Erza said as she got a nod in return.

With her piece said Erza walked to the tree and laid down next to Naruto while wrapping her arms around him. It would've been easier if Mira wasn't using Naruto as a pillow and was laying on top of him. Ignoring it she snuggled into his side and felt herself drift off into dreamland ignoring the fact Naruko and Yuki were staring at them in jealousy.

When Morning came along Naruto tried to move only to find something on his chest. Looking he saw Mira laying there smiling. Looking to his right he saw Erza there. Turning a shocker came to him as Yuki was right there with her face next to his. Looking outside he saw that it was morning. So he gently nudged Erza to get her up then followed with Yuki. The only problem was Mira who had wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Having enough he used the substitution Jutsu to escape. While they were getting ready he was standing outside looking around. When they gathered together they were about to move before Naruto heard something.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Mira asked.

"It's like a whirling sound. No multiple whirling sounds. About six in total. And there coming this way." He said as he tackled Erza to the ground as a Scythe pierced where she was standing.

Moving off of her and walking into the middle of the clearing he was caught off guard as five more Scythes pierced the ground surrounding him.

"Well your the Takeover mage who can take us hollows." Said a voice as a man walked into the clearing.

He was a tall man at 6ft 4. He had two horns coming out of his skull which was covered in a white mask that had a hole over the left eye. He didn't have a top on showing he had a six pack with six arms to match. He's arms were covered in bone and ended with sharp points at the fingertips. He had a pair of white pants that ended at the had black shoes that had a point facing to the top. In his six hands  
Were six single bladed scythes that ended with the back slightly pointed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Santa Teressa also known as Nnoitora Gilga." Nnoitora introduced himself.

Hollowfying and turning into his Murciélago form Naruto stood to his feet as his energy poured out of him.

"If you want to fight me then so be it." He said as he formed Luz De La Luna.

Taking off her attack Nnoitora as the his attacks connected with the poles of Nnoitora's weapon.

"Is that all. I expected more from you. Give me your strongest attack. Fire it at me." Naruto said as his yellow eyes gazed into Nnoitora's.

Nnoitora, getting annoyed, pushed Naruto back and launched a cero at him which Naruto countered with his own Cero oscuras. The black Cero engulfed Nnoitora's and sped at him. Thinking fast he used Sonido to get behind Naruto. Naruto turned only to have both his arms slashed off along with one of his ears, and earn a long slash going down his body. Falling to the ground he reformed his arms before switching to his berserker form. He rushed at Nnoitora and slashed at him only for his blade to make a grinding noise. Looking, his eyes widened in shock as no damage was done.

"Shocked, well you might not know but us hollows have an ability called Hierro. It gives us basically iron skin." Nnoitora said as he readied his scythes to take another slash at the boy.

But Naruto wasn't finished as he gathered lightning into his left hand as the sound of lightning filled the area.

"Well then I'll just have to swing harder. Raikiri." He called as he swung his face at Nnoitora's face.

Bringing one of his scythes to block the attack, Nnoitora was in shock as the lightning tore right through his scythe. Thinking quickly he swung his leg out and caught Naruto in the gut sending him flying. When he recovered he launched out three Getsuga Tensho's and rushed in between them. Nnoitora was cut off guard as the four attacks came at once. But the shocking came when he felt pain in his gut only to hear the Lighting sound off again.

"Chidori Blade." Naruto said as he appeared behind Nnoitora who was annoyed.

He turned to slash the brat only to feel pain as the three Getsuga's collided with his back. Falling to his knees he felt a foot get placed on his head before he got a face full of the ground. Naruto having switched back to Murciélago. Formed his strongest attack. Bringing his hands together he poured his magic into them and then pulled them away revealing a long green javelin with a fiery tail.

"Lanza Del Relampago." He said as multiple poofs of black smoke appeared before It faded showing off Three clones. One of them grabbed Nnoitora by his leg and threw him away. They all reared their arms back and launched their attacks. They collided with Nnoitora's body and sent him flying.

He flew far into the woofs away from civilization before they exploded. A light green pillar exploded kicking up dust and sending it flying. When it cleared Naruto let his transformation drop.

"Well that was tough." He said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Turning around when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground he was surprised to see that while missing his arms. Nnoitora was still standing.

"Not yet, we aren't finished yet. I'm still alive." Nnoitora said as he glared at Naruto.

"You can barely move, yet you still wish to fight. So be it. I'll grant you death with my last attack." Naruto said as he went back into his Berserker form and gripped his sword with both hands.

He raised it to above his head as the energy burst from him, leaving a tower of dark energy.

"Nnoitora Gilga. This is the end. I hope you have a peaceful life in the next world. Full power Getsuga Tensho." When he said that he unleashed the attack as it rushed at Nnoitora and connected with him.

'Naruto eh, it was fun kid.' Nnoitora thought to himself as he was engulfed in the attack and faded away.

When the smoke cleared Naruto, reverted back to normal and fell to his legs panting. The girls who had sat out of the battle rushed towards him and went to help him to his feet but stopped when they saw a yellow burst of energy strike him. His form was enveloped in the light before it faded showing him in Nnoitora's form. It faded away as Naruto fell to the ground from overuse of energy. The girls ran back over and Erza placed him in her lap. Everyone saw he was sleeping peacefully but they were confused as a tear ran down his left eye. Placing him on her back Erza stood up and started to walk home.

When they arrived at the Fairy tail guild everyone was shocked to see that Naruto was passed out. They quickly ran over and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. It was at this time Mira decided who Naruto was living with from now on.

"Sorry Tin can but as you know, men aren't allowed at the fairy hills dorm. So he'll be living with me." She said with a triumphant grin.

Erza sighed knowing that she was right. It was at this time that she grabbed a bowl of ramen and brought it over to Naruto who woke up and devoured it completely. Seeing he was at the guild Naruto looked around found Elfman. He called out to the bird from the forest and walked over to Elfman.

"Hey Elfman, I know your parakeet died so I decided to get you a new bird friend." He said as he showed the bird to Elfman.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep" he nodded.

"Thank you Naruto." Elfman said as he hugged him.

"No problem Elfman, no problem at all." He said as he returned the hug.

With that said they pulled away as Elfman decided to name the bird Byxis. He then sat down as Lisanna ran over and hugged him. they sat there and talked together before they had to go home. As Naruto was gonna walk over to his tree in the east forest, he was grabbed by Mira who dragged him off to her house. When they arrived, Naruto had instantly moved to the couch only for Mira to grab him and dragged him to her bed. Laying him on her bed she jumped into bed and layed down next to him. Knowing that he wouldn't be moving he simple wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

(End)

Ok guys i want you to do me a favour and vote on whether you want Lisanna to goto edolas like in cannon or for Naruto to save her. There's a poll in my profile


	5. Chapter 5 Another Mission

Naruto had woken up to the smell of Strawberry's and nothing but the colour white filling his vision. Opening his eyes properly, Naruto saw Mira looming over him with her hair falling around them making a curtain of white. Mira stared into his eyes with him returning the gaze. Nothing was said as they stared into each others eyes and where in there own little world. That is until Lisanna ran into the room and jumped on to the bed and hugged them both.

"Come on you two get up." She said as she pulled on their arms.

"Fine Lisanna. You really know how to ruin a moment." Mira said as she stood up.

Naruto followed her lead and brought out a pair of clothes from a scroll where he had sealed entire sets of clothing with them getting washed when the were placed in. Walking towards the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got in. He washed himself, before getting out and putting some pants on. Walking out he sat down at the table ignoring that he was getting blushes from both Mira and Lisanna. He sat at the table until a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Giving thanks, he started to eat it while Mira and Lisanna were to busy staring at his chest. When he was done, he placed a shirt on. He was wearing a black tank top, with matching jeans. He had a pair of black gloves that were stubbed in the back. Mira was wearing her usual clothing while Lisanna was wearing a red dress that had no sleeves that Naruto had brought for her birthday. walked out to find Naruto and Elfman standing at the door, while Naruto fixed his hair to make sure no knots where in his hair. They walked together as a group with Naruto following them. They arrived at the guild where Naruto sat down at his usual table with everyone sitting next to him. He ordered a bowl of Ramen and immediately started digging in. He ignored the fact his former family and Erza walked into the room guild and sat down next to him.

"Hey Onii-chan do you want to go on a mission with us?" Yuki asked as she stared at him.

He swallowed his food and went to answer her until Natsu hit him in the back causing his Ramen to fall on to the floor. Turning towards Natsu he grabbed him by his face and hurled him across the guild hall until he collided with Gray sending them tumbling. They stopped and stood up only to see Naruto step in front of them. Natsu charged him, only for Naruto to throw him into the ground and then throw Gray on top of him. They both looked up to a sight that haunted them. Part of Naruto's mask when he was in his First form, had formed and he had his fingers pointed to them with small bits of energy forming at the tips. Natsu and Gray cowered

" **You** **know** , **There** **are** **some** **things** **that** **you** **shouldn't** **fuck** with. **And** **Naruto's** **Ramen** **is** **one** of **them**." First said as he assumed control of Naruto's body.

One second he was standing while having a cero formed while aiming at Natsu and Gray, the next he was laying on the ground while Erza had him pinned to the ground with multiple swords while holding another sword to his mask.

" **Well** **then** , **I** **think** **this** **is** **the** **perfect** **time** **to** **reset** **our** **tempers**." He said as Erza broke his mask bringing him back to normal.

With that said, he stood up as Naruko, Yuki, and Kushina walked over to him and informed him of a mission they had chosen. The mission was simply. Investigate some strange sightings in a grave yard. Nodding to them, he followed them out of the guild and waited outside of Fairy hills as they walked in and gotten their gear. Naruto simply pulled out a scroll that he had for missions. When they came back out he pocketed the scroll and followed them out of Magnolia to a nearby town. The town was simply titled Little Rose, the reason being the placed seemed to love roses. Multiple people watched as the three red haired mages and one blonde, walked through the town until they reached the mayors office. They entered and met with the Mayor.

"I'm guessing your all the Mages from Fairy tail? Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And to think they had some beautiful girls with stunning red hair. And also the Hollow of Fairy Tail himself." The Mayor said as he stared at all of them.

He looked over Kushina, Naruko and even Naruto, but he seemed to ignore Yuki who wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Well I'll fill you in. There is something going on in the middle of the night, in our cemetery." The mayor said as he stared at them.

"So you want us to investigate and somehow stop it." Naruto said as a statement rather than a question. He turned his head slightly and looked at the mayor out of the corner of his eye.

"Basically." The mayor replied.

"When I checked the mission report it said this was a A rank border S. For what reason?" Naruto asked as his left eye turned black and yellow.

"W-w-well it could be that a mage may be doing this." The mayor stuttered out scared.

Naruto simply stared at the mayor as a frown was set on his face causing the mayor to get scared. Naruto turned away and walked out with the rest of his group following. They simply went to a cafe and got some food before walking to a hotel they were staying in. When they got to their rooms Naruto laid down on his bed and closed his eyes resting until it was time. Kushina looked at him sadly before writing a note and leaving it for him. She and the girls went out of to get the lay of the land. When they came back Naruto was sitting on the bed but half of his mask had formed over his face.

"Onii-chan?" Yuki asked frightened.

" **What'** s **wrong**?" He asked as his mask faded away.

"We thought you had lost control." Naruko said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry I'm I'm pure control." He said as he turned to the cemetery.

Feeling a strange energy he walked out of the hotel with the girls following in him. He stopped outside the cemetery with them stopping before they followed him inside. They got inside the cemetery and were attacked by skeletons. The girls were shocked at first and went to fight back only for chains to come out of the ground and destroy the skeletons. They followed the chains all the way back to Naruto's outstretched hand. He smiled before forming more and swinging them at them. He destroyed the skeletons before he turned around and looked over to a tombstone that had a shadow on it.

The moons light shined on the figure revealing him to be a man with a pale face an two different coloured eyes. One was a crimson red while the other was an ocean blue. His apparel was of a jesters get up dyed purple.

"Bravo, Bravo. You can call me Jester. Now you handled my toys well boy. But can those girls handle my new puppet." he said as he clicked his fingers as a red magic circle appeared and Naruto was engulfed in a red pillar.

When it cleared Naruto was standing still, not moving an inch. Yuki walked up to him only to get slapped and sent to the ground. They looked at him and saw that his eyes had lost their light.

"Ahahaha, have fun dealing with this. Your teammate is now my plaything. And i think i'll make him attack you." he said as Naruto rushed them with his mask covering half his face.

Kushina stopped him by wrapping him up in her chains. But that didn't last long as Naruto destroyed them with a blast of energy. Kushina looked at him in shock that he was able to break her chains. The Kyuubi resting inside her opened his eyes and stared out a window and saw what she saw. He could feel her fear at having to fight Naruto. He focused his energy into her magic core. Kushina felt her magic build up until it released in a burst of energy. When it faded she was covered in a red bubbling aura that had nine tails flowing behind her. Her nails had turned into claws and she had fallen into a stance similar to an animal ready to pounce. Her amethyst eyes had turned blood red with a slitted pupil in the centre that was looking directly into Naruto's sickly yellow.

"This is the Kyuubi's chakra. But why do i feel more in control?" Kushina asked herself.

" **Because** i **channelled** **my** **chakra through your** **magic** **core**. **You** **seem** **to** **have** **more** **control** **now**. **We'll** **talk** **about** **this** **later**." Kyuubi said as he cut their connection.

Kushina looked towards Naruto as a hole appeared on his chest with a type of white liquid falling out that hardened on his chest. Naruto brought out his cleaver and charged Kushina who jumped out of the way allowing his cleaver to strike the ground before she spun around and kicked Naruto in the back with her shroud copying her actions and sending him flying threw a tombstone. He stood up and roared at her before charging at her. Kushina pulled out her sword from a scroll and parried Naruto's wild swing before forming a rasengan and placing it at his gut.

"Forgive me." she said as she thrusted it into his gut.

" **Arrrgggghhhhh** " he screamed in pain as he was sent to a wall.

He laid against the wall as Yuki and Naruko looked on in shock with what was happening. Inside their seals, their respective tailed beasts thought to themselves before giving their hosts some of their energy the same way as the Kyuubi did. Yuki was enveloped in the same red aura as Kushina but her eyes had become a stunning gold and only had four tails. Naruko had eight tails and her shroud looked different from the others as what seemed like horns had appeared on hers and her eyes and turned into a dark grey. They all looked at each other and nodded before a grey monster burst from where Naruto was. They destroyed it by releasing a burst of energy in the form of a roar causing the monster to disappear completely. When they looked towards Naruto, they saw his feet had changed and now had three claws in front and one in the back. His left arm had become starch white and had claws on his fingers. He had a type of gray fur around his wrist and he had black markings that went up to his shoulders that had spikes stopping at the back of his arm. Rushing the three girls he made them stay back by launching a Getsuga Tensho at them before he grabbed Yuki by her face and threw her into a wall and backed away before kicking her further into the wall. Yuki looked towards him as her shroud faded, she was shocked that her brother could be this violent, but realized it was because of Jester. With that realisation, she looked over towards Jester who was smiling at the display before she passed out from fatigue, due to her using her newly acquired magic in such a stressful situation. Naruto turned to the others before he disappeared and appeared behind Naruko who was shocked that he was faster than their father before she felt him punch her in the gut. She was on his fist coughing from the punch before she heard a squelching sound and blood spattered behind Naruto. A tail had just spurted from his back before it wrapped around her throat. It squeezed tightly causing her to start loosing her breath. Kushina rushed over to help her only for Naruto to fire another Getsuga at her sending her flying back. Naruko eventually lost her shroud with her losing consciousness wondering why this is happening. Naruto threw her away before he turned his attention back to Kushina. He attacked her but was stopped as his energy started bursting from him before he was enveloped in a pillar of it. When it disappeared he was in his first hollow form. Roaring at her he went to attack her only to kicked away. Kushina looked up to see Mira in her satan soul form staring at Naruto who just got back to his feet. Hearing movement to her side, Kushina turned her head to see Elfman place Naruko and Yuki down next to her. Lisanna stood next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder causing Kushina to break down into tears before she hugged her. Lisanna patted her back and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Mira was still staring at Naruto until he launched a cero from both his finger tips and mouth. Mira was caught off guard and got hit by both before Naruto closed in and delivered a point blank cero that sent Mira flying into Elfman.

"Mira-nee, Elfman-nii!" Lisanna screamed out.

She was gonna move until she had a feeling of dread. Looking in front of her, she saw Naruto standing in front of her with his mouth open and his eyes glowing a bright yellow before they narrowed. She opened her arms for a hug and smiled with some tears in her eyes before she spoke.

"Naruto, I know you didn't mean to hurt us. Please come back to us. Mira-nee loves you, Erza-chan loves you. I love you. So please come back to us."

Naruto said nothing as he stepped closer to her.

"Please Naruto." She pleaded.

Naruto stopped moving and stared at her remembering everything he went through before his days in Fairy tail to now. He remembered how Lisanna was always there for him whenever he was injured. He remembered the times him and Erza would go on missions together and simply have fun. The same being with Mira. A tear fell from his eye and trailed down the front of his mask as he realised he hurt those he swore to protect. Jester who had been quiet the entire time spoke up for the first time.

"No, no, no. This just won't work. Naruto i command you to kill the girl." he said with an evil grin.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he felt his body move against his will. His arm that held the cleaver raised slightly before hovering over Lisanna who could only cry and smile.

"Naruto-kun. I will always love you." she said as her tears only continued to fall.

Naruto couldn't do anything as his body moved against his will. He pleaded to anyone that was listening that he would stop. But unfortunately no one was listening.

'you have to stop this. Move Naruto. MOVE NOW OR LISANNA DIES!' he screamed to himself.

It worked as his hand shifted the blade to a backwards grip and stabbed himself in the leg breaking the control.

"What the hell?" Jester asked in shock.

" **Lisanna**. **I'm** **so** **sorry** i **didn't** **break** it **earlier**. I **put** **your** **life** at **risk**." he said as tears flowed freely out of his mask.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. You didn't do anything." She said as she hugged him.

"Now I'm gonna teach him what happens when you use me as a puppet to hurt those I care about." He said as he turned to Jester.

"Ahahahaha. You think i'll let you hurt me. I'll place you under my control again." Jester said as he raised his hand.

Naruto used Sonido and appeared next to Jester and grabbed his arm.

" **You** **think** **i'll** **let** **you**." Naruto said before he kicked Jester and used Sonido to get behind him and get him in a headlock.

Kicking him upwards Naruto launched a Cero that connected with Jester and exploded. Jesters clothes was destroyed and he was hurt. Naruto stepped on his head before releasing another Cero. Jester was bleeding heavily, Naruto grabbed his hand before breaking his hand. Tying him up, Naruto dragged him towards the girls before he apologised to them for hurting them while under control. They simply waved him off, before Naruto dragged Jester back to the mayors office. Once Jester was paid, Naruto, his group and team Mira were walking back to Magnolia.

"Sooo Lisanna. You love Naruto do you." Mira teased the girl.

"Shut up Mira-nee." She told her while blushing.

"Hmph, well, i may allow you, but only after me and Tin Can have a proper turn." She said as she stared at Naruto.

Naruto, Smiled at them before looking to Kushina and his sisters. Looking at their wounds, he felt slight regret at what he had done. Looking towards Kushina, he decided that he should give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain herself. Slowing down, he stood next to Kushina before handing her back her note. She took it and opened it to see Naruto, had drawn a chibi version of him pointing to the other side. Kushina had turned the paper around and saw, Naruto had written that he was wanting to talk with her. Looking back towards him, she saw him nod and give a slight smile to her. She smiled back realising that this might be her chance. They all got back to Magnolia in which Naruto told them he was going for a walk. Kushina followed after him and told Naruko and Yuki to tell Master Makarov that the mission was a success. Kushina found Naruto standing under a tree as the wind blew. Kushina blushed at his looks before shaking it off.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked him.

"It's more, I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself." he said as he turned to her.

"Listen, I've been trying to figure this out myself. All I know, is that, when you were born. I loved you. You were my little ball of happiness. I loved you more than your sisters. But after a while i just forgot. I try to remember as to why but i get a sharp pain in my neck." Kushina said as she felt her neck.

Naruto walked behind her and saw what could only be the remains of a seal. The ink had faded away slightly making it harder to figure out what kind of seal it was. Looking at it closely he took out a piece of paper and copied down what he could see.

"Kushina, I'm sorry for how i acted. but know this. I don't need a mother anymore. So how about we start off as friends." he said as he pocketed the piece of paper and stuck a hand out.

She was upset at first that she couldn't live the life she missed out on with Naruto. But came to a decision that this was better than nothing at all. Accepting the handshake she nodded to him.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"Same here Kushina-chan." he replied with his usual grin.

They both walked back to the guild and smiled knowing that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

(End)

Alright.I'm back. Don't worry I'm OK now. My parents are back together and not fighting. So everything's gone back to normal. My updates may get slower but only because school has started. So anyway not much to say but it's good to be back.


	6. Chapter 6 Los Lobos

A/n: Alright guys, last chapter before I get into the cannon storyline of Fairy tail. I will have a copy of the harem list at the bottom of this chapter. So enjoy.

It was the middle of the night. No one was awake, soft snoring was heard in all houses as everyone slept peacefully. All except one. Naruto was currently laying on top of the roof of his house staring at the moon. The reason he was still awake, while others enjoyed their dreams. Guilt. Guilt from hurting his sisters and mother. Guilt at being controlled like a puppet by Jester. And Guilt for nearly harming someone as close to him as Lisanna. He continued to stare at the moon, as he let out a soft sigh as he stood to his feet before jumping to the street. He looked around before walking off, unknown to the pair of light blue eyes following him. He strolled throughout Magnolia. His hands in his pockets, with his head down. His red hair swayed in the cold breeze of the night. Eventually he came to a bridge. Walking halfway, he stopped and moved over to the railing before leaning onto it. Looking at his reflection aided by the full moons light. He watched as his reflection switched between all his hollows before it turned back normal. He sighed to himself again before turning to stare at the moon.

Meanwhile, the figure who was following him, was currently hiding behind one of the structures of the bridge watching Naruto with sadness in her eyes.

'Naruto-kun. I hope your ok.' The figure thought to herself.

"I know your there, come out already." Naruto annouced never tearing his eyes away from the moon for an instant.

The figures body shook in surprise before she calmed herself and walked into Naruto's line of sight.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Lisanna?" He asked turning to look at her. The guilt clear in his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She told him, before asking worried.

"I'm fine Lisanna." He told her turning away.

"No your not." She said firmly.

"Lisanna drop it. I'm fine ok." He told her frowing as the right half of beserkers mask formed.

"No your not Naruto! Your bottling up your emotions, what's wrong with you?!" She asked yelling.

"I hate myself ok! I hurt all those close to me. Mira, Elfman, My sisters, Kushina and even you. I hate the fact I was so weak as to allow myself to be placed under Jester's control and was forced to harm all those dear to me. I can't stand it!" He told her finally letting go. "I became this strong so that I could protect everyone with my own two hands, not hurt them." He told her as he stared into her eyes. His now sickly yellow and ocean blue filled with tears, locked with her crystal blue eyes as his mask faded. But his eyes remained as they were.

Lisanna couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself at him and wrapped him up in a big hug with her tears falling along with his other.

"It's ok. You don't have to suffer like this. You have us. You have Fairy Tail. As a member of the guild, your problems are our problems. So please, never hold your emotions in like this. It's only going to hurt you in the long run." She told him, hugging him with no intention to let go.

Naruto's eyes widened before he remembered what Makarov had told him when he joined the guild.

(Mini Flashback)

"Naruto, no matter what problems you have, we here at Fairy Tail, will always be there to help you. You are a member of our guild now, we will always protect you. Not only are you a guild member, but you are now part of our family. We help our family, and I expect you to do the same." Makarov told Naruto who had just joined the guild.

"Thank you Master Makarov, I will do my best." Naruto said with a smile full of conviction.

"Good. There's no need to call me master boy. To me, your my new grandson who I'll protect." Makarov said patting Naruto on the head.

"Thank you again. You've given me a reason to get stronger. I will get stronger. I will protect everyone. I can't thank you enough, Ji-chan." Naruto said, speaking a vow to both Makarov and himself.

(Mini Flasback ends)

'Ji-chan' Naruto thought to himself as his eye fading back to it's normal colour. Remembering the vow he took, he found the guilt vanishing slowly, until it ceast to exist. His tears, though they had stopped flowing, were still technically there as under both eyes, he had two black trails flowing from his eyes, as if he was crying tears of pure darkness.

Pulling himself away, he rubbed away any remaining tears in his eyes, though the black lines remained. Looking into Lisanna's eyes, he smiled at her one of his true smiles. He leaned forward, gently placing his lips apon her forehead. Lisanna's skin had gone from it's normal pasty white to a colour similar to Naruto's hair colour. He pulled away and smiled at her one more time as her blush faded away.

"Thank you Lisanna." He simply said.

"No problem. Now no acting like this again got it?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"Got it." He said nodding.

Naruto turned around and started walking away from the bridge towarda the forest. Lisanna watched on and turned to leave only to get stopped by him.

"Hey, you gonna come with me or what?" He asked waiting for her.

Lisanna nodded her head before running up to him and standing at his side. Naruto held her hand within his own before pulling her towards the forest with a smile. They continued to walk thoughout the forest, with Naruto leading her by hand until they eventually came to a stop at a cliff over looking Magnolia. Lisanna looked on at how beautifully breath taking the town looked from on the cliff.

"You like? This is my little spot." Naruto told her while leaning up against a tree.

She turned to him and smiled.

"It's beautiful. How do you know of this place?" She asked curious.

"As you know, before I was forced to live with you guys, I was living out in the woods. Well, this is where i lived. This is my old home." He said with a smile.

Though that smile faded away as he caught the sound of sticks breaking in the distance with his enhanced hearing.

"You should go home and get some sleep Lisanna. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." He told her.

Lisanna smiled before she used her form of Takeover magic to turn into a bird and fly home. Naruto watched as she flew away until he turned away thanks to the sounds of the sticks breaking again. He walked to the edge before turning around and facing the tree line. He watched as a pack of glowing blue wolves with red eyes walked out but did nothing else. He watched them all, only to be distracted because of a figure walking out of the tree line. The figure was wearing a white jacket that showed off it's cream coloured skin along with the hole that was in the center of it's chest. It had fur on it's wrists going to it's elbows and from it's ankles going to it's knees. It had on a pair of black shoes and grey gloves on both hands. It also had a pair of black jeans with what looked like two fur covered holsters at it's side. On it's head, it had a full mask covering it's face leaving brown hair to flow out the back. On the side of the eyes, there was a black flame detail that when around the side.

"Tell me. Who are you? I already gathered as to why your here." Naruto said before his face was covered by first's mask.

"My name is Los Lobos. Otherwise known as Coyote Stark." The now named Stark said as the wolves growled.

"So, your here to fight me just like the others." Naruto said staring at Stark.

"I'd rather just sit down and have a drink with you to be honest. But I feel as though if that was to happen, then we wouldn't be able to fight properly." Stark said running his hand though his hair.

"If we had meet in any other way, I'm sure we would've been the best of friends. Before we start tell me something. I came to the conclusion that my hollowfications rule over certain aspects of death. So tell me this. What's your aspect?" Naruto said drawing his butcher blade.

"Well since this will be the last fight for one of us I may as well tell you. My aspect is Loneliness. I was created alone, all friends I ever had died when near me leaving me alone, I lived alone and I plan on dying alone." Stark told him before pulling two pistols out and aiming at him. "Tell me your name kid." He demanded.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Stark, when I win, you will no longer be alone." With that said Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Stark hoping to finish it quickly. Only to be shocked when Stark turned to him and fired out a Cero. Naruto reappeared in his original spot with his right shoulder smkoing from the blast.

"Ok then, this may be a problem." Naruto said panting before his blade was switched out for his black katana as his mask changed into that of his Beserker form.

"I hope that wasn't it or else this fight is only gonna be a disappointment." Stark said aiming his guns towards Naruto again.

He pulled the trigger as another Cero rushed at Naruto who shifted out of the way before appearing behind Stark with a Getsuga ready. He launched the Getsuga only for Stark to move out pf the way and fried multiple Ceros at Naruto who kept moving out of the way. Naruto was in a tree looking at Stark before he placed his fingers into a cross symbol. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu." He called as three clones appeared next to him. They all entered his Beserker form before they rushed Stark at once. They all used Sonido making afterimages appear. Stark kept firing off multiple Ceros but missed Naruto everytime. The afterimages stopped when Naruto appeared behind Stark, his owm blood red Cero charged to maximum, before launching it at full power.

Looking at the crater that had a smoke trail, Naruto let his transformation drop and his clones dispel before he started to walk away. He was stopped as the sound of groaning echoed from the crater. Looking back towards it, Naruto donned his mask again. Down in the crater Stark was standing beaten badly. His arms had blood trailing from the shoulders down. His right leg seemed to be broken at the shin. His mask destroyed badly leaving only one eye covered. He had blood trailing from his forehead down his face. Pulling himself out of the crater, Stark stood on a shakely leg supported by a blue sword made of his own energy. He stood across from Naruto, who shifted into his Murciélago form.

"Naruto, let's end this. One final attack. I can feel myself fading away." Stark said pointing his gun at Naruto.

"Fine. One last attack." Naruto repeated as a black ball formed at his fingertips on his left hand.

"Cero." Stark said as his attack rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto looked on calmly with slight regret in his eyes.

"Coyote Stark, I'm sure if we had meet in a different life, then we could've been the best of friends. After this you will no longer be alone. Cero Oscuras." Naruto called as his blast shot forewarda devouring Stark's before enveloping him in the darkness.

'Naruto Uzumaki eh, thanks kid. Now that I'm joining you, I won't have to be alone.' Stark thought as death embraced him in it's cold grasp.

Once the smoke cleared and nothing remained, Naruto was enveloped in a blue light as he had taken on Stark's appearance at the end. The form faded as a light shined next to Naruto. When he turned he saw a girl with a white helmet on her head covering her left eye. She had green hair which was just short of covering her lone pink eye. She was wearing a red shirt under a black coat with grey jeans and brown boots. She opened her eye and looked towards Naruto with a small smile.

"Hello there what's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"Lillinette. Lillinette Gingerbuck." She introduced herself.

"Why are you here Lillinette-san?" He asked curious.

"Before you absorbed Stark, he split himself so that when you accessed his powers for the first time, I would appear after. Me and Stark are on in the same. Or we were. Now I'm alone." She said looking down.

"No, no your not. Lillinette you will never be alone as long as I'm here. Now let's go home." Naruto said picking her up and walking back to the Strauss home.

(End)

Ok so Stark my second favourite bar Ulquiorra was introduced and defeated. Not only did Naruto gain a new form. But he also gained a new friend in the form of Lillinette Gingerbuck. Could their friendship develop any further or will it stop. Only time will tell. I added her as I thought that it would make sense as Stark 'created' her and I use the term created loosely. So it made sense once Naruto gained his form, she would appear by his side. But yea shes in it.

Anyway here's the harem list.

Erza

Mira

Kushina

Yuki

Naruko

Lisanna

Lillinette

?

?

Feel free to guess as to who these mystery girls are. Anyway later guys and gals. Also my new story coming out that all you wonderful people voted for is called. Naruto The Spiritual MoonSlayer. It's just going through by a friend of kine before I post it. So I'll see you guys in the next story I decide to update. Also with the chapter of Saiyan of Sainan I'm posting later, sorry if its crap, I eas sick writing it and had writers block. So again sory but the next chapter should be better.


	7. Chapter 7 Another Member

OK everyone this is the new chapter. All I have to say is that this chapter is after Natsu brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, So were we start is simply Lucy meeting everyone and then her traveling with Natsu and Naruto to find out were Macao is for Romeo.

(5 years after previous chapter. Start of cannon)

Within the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, many aspiring mages were talking with one another. One mage in particular was staring at the guild stamp that was shown on her right hand. The symbol was that of the Fairy Tail guild mark burning in a hot pink. This showed her as a member of the fairy tail guild. She had long blonde hair that she let flow freely, stopping at her mid back. She was wearing a starch white no sleeved shirt with a blue pleated skirt. She was also wearing charcoal black thigh high boots. Her eyes were a wonderful honey brown that portrayed the happiness and wonder. She continued to look around the guild in awe, still unable to believe what she was seeing was true. This was Lucy Heartfilia, the latest member of the Fairy Tail guild

'I'm here, I'm actually a member of the Fairy Tail guild.' she thought to herself with a smile. 'I suppose that I should go thank Natsu for bringing me here.' With that thought in mind, she walked over to Natsu who was stuffing his face with all sorts of meat.

"Hey Natsu." She said as she stopped next to his table.

"Oh hey Luigi." Natsu spoke while having a whole chicken leg in his mouth.

"It's Lucy!" she exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Oh ignore him Lucy-san, Natsu is a bit slow sometimes." Mira spoke as she walked over to them.

No longer was Mira wearing Gothic black clothing. Within the ten years, she adopted a more mature and motherly look. She was wearing a stunning red dress with a ruby gem embedded necklace. To go with her dress were a set of fancy red high heeled shoes. Her hair was flowing freely down her back as it was simply a curtain of silver tresses. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires in a glimmering light, all and all, to the males of Fairy Tail, she was an untouchable goddess, and to the females, she was a big sister. One that would protect them always.

"Oh Mira-nee, you know how Natsu gets, but that's why he's like our little brother." another voice spoke from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around to see a girl, slightly younger than Mira. The girl,bar a few key differences, looked like an exact copy of Mira. Her hair, matched Mira's in color yet, instead of flowing down her back, hers was cut short at the neck, leaving it just past her collarbone. She had a stunning blue dress that showed off her curves and also allowed her to move easily. She had elbow length white gloves with matching thigh high boots. Her blue eyes shown with happiness as the girl screamed happy. This was Mira's younger sister, and the youngest of the Strauss siblings, Lisanna Strauss.

"Right about that Lisanna." Mira said as a voice spoke up within the guild.

"But would we really want our little Salamander any other way."

Lucy turned to the owner of the voice and allowed a blush to come over her face. Standing in front of her was the leader of the five people squad Team Takeover. (Yes I know, terrible name but hey I'm trying.) His blood red hair fell down to the center of his shoulder blades, at the front, he had two bangs framing his face showing off his violet eyes that were enhanced by his strong jawline. Currently he was wearing a pair of black steel tipped boots with black skinny jeans. The upper half of his body was covered by a red singlet that was underneath a black leather jacket without sleeves. His guild proudly shown off on his arm. On his hands were a pair of black gloves with studs on the back of the palms.

"You...your Naruto Uzumaki! The Hollow Of Fairy Tail." She said freaking out.

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Its nice to meet you." She said bowing.

"Don't bother with bowing Lucy-san. I'm not exactly the most respectful person." He said as Lisanna walked over and hugged his side.

"That's putting it lightly Naruto-kun. You never give anyone any respect." She said as Naruto placed his right arm at her waist.

'Are they an item?' Lucy thought to herself seeing how Lisanna held onto Naruto in a way resembling that of a wife.

She remembered hearing multiple rumours of him being married to other people. She tried thinking of them only for her thoughts to be interuppted by the sound of the master talking with a young boy.

"Have more faith in your father. He's a Fairy Tail Wizard after all." He said with a smile.

"I do have faith, but I haven't seen him for a week now. And I'm really worried." The young boy. A boy named Romeo said.

"Listen Romeo, you have to be strong and wait. Your father will come back." Makarov said with a smile.

Romeo looked down to the ground before walking out of the guild hall. Everyone stared some with a slight frown on their faces. Naruto looked on before he tapped Lisanna. She looked and saw his face before she pulled away. Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek before going after Romeo. Lisanna and Mira watched on with a smile as Naruto exited the guild. Lucy was looking at Lisanna with a blush.

"Lisanna-san, are you and Naruto together?" She asked curious.

"Well it's hard to explain. Me and Naruto are together. But he's also with Mira-nee, Erza-neechan and his team." Lisanna told her with a blush.

"We're one big happy family Lucy-chan. All of us love him, and he loves us." Mira said taking a sip from a cup of tea that randomly appeared.

"And you all are fine with it? Being with the same man?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yep. Though he does find it hard sometimes. Mainly when it comes to our shopping." She said with a giggle.

"Ok...where did he go?" She asked again.

"He probably went to talk to Romeo. Usually Romeo would be sitting down with his father. But because Macao has come bacl from his mission. Romeo's been alone. Naruto is just doing what any good person would do. But not only that. Naruto's doing what he should do as Romeo's godfather." Mira said again with a smile.

"He's Romeo's godfather?!" She asked shocked.

"Yep. Even Naruto was shocked when Macao came up to him after Romeo was born and asked him to be his godfather. Knowing him, he's talking with Romeo right now." Mira said looking towards the door with a smile.

(With Naruto. Magnolia park.)

Naruto was currently sitting at a bench inside the main park of the city. Next to his legs was a small plastic bag ad he held a popsicle stick in his hand as two people were next to him. His godson Romeo who was looking towards the ground. On the other side of him was his partner and half of his Los Lobos form Lilinette Gingerbuck. Lilinette had not changed from when Naruto first met her. She still had the mask covering part of her face. But now, her lime green hair had grown and now stopped at the mid of her back. She was now wearing what Naruto usually wears when they enter their Los Lobos form. The only difference being the fur is dyed a lime green to match her hair. Her chest went from B cups to now firm and round c cups. Something of which she was very happy about. She had also grown and now stood at 5ft 6 as opposed to her former 5ft height.

She was with Naruto currently as she had been out on a walk and saw him and Romeo at the park. Being a good partner she is she walked over and sat down next to Romeo and found out the situation. While Romeo believes in his fathers abilities, he's scared as it's been three days since he had left for the mission to clear out some vulcans at Mt Hakobe. Lilinette looked Naruto in the eye and nodded to him. He returned the nod as both made up their minds. Naruto decided now would be a good time to spend with his godson. Pulling the popsicle out of it's wrapper, he broke it in half before giving the larger half to Romeo. Romeo took it with a small smile as him and Naruto started to play games with each other as Lilinette watched on.

(Couple hours later)

Naruto, Romeo and Lilinette are currently walking back to Naruto's house. Though they saw Natsu walking with the new member Lucy. Judging by the direction of which their going, they were heading out to find Macao. Naruto smiled at his little brother and decided that he should drop Romeo off with Mira and Lisanna. When they arrived at their home, Naruto opened the door to find Lisanna currently cleaning up the house a bit. Telling her about his and Lilinette's plan, he planted a kiss on her head before he left with Lilinette in toll. Making his way along with Lilinette at his side, they ran out of Magnolia in search of Natsu and Lucy. It didn't take them long since Natsu had to have a bad of sense of direction.

They found them arguing at a fork in the road about which direction they had to go. Looking to his travel partner, he found her with her hand over her face as she let out a tired sigh. Naruto had to agree that sometimes Natsu's antics are really annoying. Walking over to them he slammed his fist down onto Natsu's head causing a comical bump to form on hid head as Naruto pulled his smoking fist back.

"Why is it I thought you might actually know where your going? I forgot you had a terrible sense of direction." Naruto said with a sigh.

"What are you doing here Naruto-san?" Lucy asked only to get Naruto flicking her forehead.

"Formalities aren't my thing. Just call me Naruto." He said placing his hands in his jeans.

"That's cool and all but why are you here?" Natsu asked as he picked himself up from the ground.

"That's simple. We heard about how Macao hasn't come back so we decided to go see what was the problem." Lilinette said as she looked towards the direction of Mt Hakobe.

Lucy was about to say something only to have an annoying voice interrupted.

"Natsu, Lucy was right, Mt Hakobe is that way." A voice belonging to a little blue cat named Happy said as it landed.

"Really?!" He asked shocked. "And here I thought it was the other way." He finished pouting lightly.

"Well whatever, let's go and find out what happened to Macao." Naruto said as he looked in the direction of Mt Hakobe.

With that said the group moved on as Lucy continued to mentally fangirl over the fact she's now on a mission with the Hollow of Fairy Tail.

(Scene Change: MT Hakobe)

Naruto, Lilinette, Natsu, Happy and Lucy were all currently walking on the snowy mountain that is Hakobe. Natsu was unaffected by the heat due to the fact he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. Happy was unaffected mainly because he's a cat. And Naruto and Lilinette just weren't bothered by the cold. Lucy on the other hand was freezing cold. Naruto noticing this went to say something only to notice something off. Looking away from the group and standing still, he scanned the area trying to see if there were any problems. When he noticed nothing was wrong, he let down his guard though he sent a quick nod to Lilinette who disappeared in a blue light. Lucy looked confused until a black figure came out of the snow and sent Naruto flying into the mountain with a fierce backhand. They all stared in shock as Naruto was easily swatted into an icy cavern within the mountain by a beast. Looking towards the beast, they saw as it seemed to be a giant grey and black skinned monkey. This monkey like thing is a Vulcan.

"Naruto!" Lucy screamed in shock.

"Don't worry about him. He and Lilinette are perfectly fine." Natsu said calmly while looking at the hole. "And I have an idea." He said before grabbing her wrist and jumping into the hole with her.

"How is this a good idea?!" She asked scared.

"Because we can find Naru-nii." He said simply as they landed in an icy cavern.

They looked around trying to find Naruto only to be cut off as the Vulcan from earlier stopped infront of them. It stopped in front of them and went to attack them only to jump away as two wolves moved in front of it.

"Well, that was a smart move for a giant monkey like yourself." Naruto said as he came into view in his Los Lobos form. "Now, let's see how it goes when you have to deal with my friends. Camarada." He called as four more wolves formed next to him. "Alright Monkey, let's see you handle this. Ready? Get em Stark." He ordered as the wolves charged the Vulcan.

It jumped away from the wolves as they truly moved in a form of a pack. Hunting down a prey with angry snarls on their face. It looked around as the wolves surrounded it before it jumped and latched onto the ceiling. It started laughing as it thought it thought it was able to beat Naruto.

"It's stuck itself on the ceiling?!" Lucy asked shocked. "How are we gonna get it down?" She asked another question noticing that Natsu and Naruto didn't seem worried.

"Don't worry Lucy, this is mine and Naru's Camarada." Lilinette's voice called out as Lucy looked confused.

Seeing her face Naruto pulled his one of his pistols out of his coats pockets.

"With it we can summon an army to attack our target without worry." Lilinette's voice sounded from the gun getting a shocked look from Lucy.

"How is it your voice is coming from the pistol?" She asked confused.

"This is the form I take when me and Naruto-kun enter our Los Lobos form. Basically I'm a weapon that Naruto wields as within this form, our souls are tied." Lilinette's voice had a cocky tone to it before she screamed out as Naruto slammed his hand on the back of the gun.

"Focus Lilinette. Though our opponent is a Vulcan, we can't be to careful." He said calmly as he never took his eyes off his opponent.

"Fine I get it. But why did you have to spank my ass like that?" She asked with an upset tone.

"Because I can't tell your head from your ass when your in pistol form." He said looking away.

"Liar! We've been over this hundreds of times. The barrel of the gun is my head while the butt of it is actually my butt. I know you remember as Erza help me make sure you remembered." She said angry as a smirk came across Naruto's face.

"I don't know what your talking about." He played off with a smile before having to jump away as the Vulcan started throwing slabs of ice at him. "We'll continue this later, but first let's finish this off." With that said, Naruto aimed his right pistol at the Vulcan before a blue orb formed.

"Alright. Cero." With that word being said. A cero was launched causing the slap the Vulcan was on to be broken as it fell to the back of wolves that was around him.

The wolves lunged at it before they started to glow brightly. Before they reached the Vulcan completely, they exploded causing a blue cloud to form. When it faded away, the Vulcan was standing as it had smoke flowing from it's body before it fell over on it's face. Naruto looked at it with a critical eye before his Los Lobos form faded away and with a bright light Lilinette appeared next to him. They both looked at the Vulcan before it glowed a golden colour before it burst leaving golden energy around a grown man with blue hair. He was wearing a long white coat over a blue shirt and brown pants. He had on a pair of ebony black shoes as well.

"That's right, Vulcans know some form of Takeover Magic." Lilinette said as Naruto walked over and lifted the blue haired man onto his shoulders.

"Alright everyone, let's head back. We found Macao." Naruto said with a smile before walking out of the cave with the others in tow.

(The Next Day)

Lucy was looking around the guild as everyone was enjoying themselves. Macao was having a drink with his best friend Wakaba mine. Wakaba had brown hair in a pompadour fashion while wearing a green shirt and brown pants. He had a pipe in his mouth while holding a mug of beer next to him. She looked over towards Naruto who was sitting at his table happily talking with Romeo and Lilinette as Mirajane brought in a bowel of ramen for him. He gave her a kiss on the check before digging into it with Lisanna having to bring out a cart filled with ramen.

Lucy then watched as Makarov walked in with a stack of papers before jumping up to the second floor balcony. Turning towards the guild, he coughed into his hand getting everyones attention.

"Alright, listen up. The magic council is angry at us for various reasons. Gray after you completed your job, you continued to wander around in your boxers before asking a random person if you could take their clothes." He said looking at Gray.

"Well, it would've been worse if I was walking around naked." Gray said looking away.

"Elfman, you attacked a man who has royal blood." Makarov spoke turning to him.

"He said real men were all about education." Elfman said sweat dropping.

"And Cana, you brought multiple kegs of beer and charged it to the magic council." He said looking at her.

"Shit they found out." Cana said scared.

"And Natsu, you went and destroyer multiple towns trying to complete your job. But all I have to say, is Naruto, Lilinette, would you kindly?" He asked before throwing the stacks of paper up before they were blasted apart as Naruto and Lilinette went into their Los Lobos and shoot the paper apart. "Screw em. We Fairy Tail members are our own people and we do what we must. We live for the adventure and the never ending journey." He said before giving the Fairy Tail symbol.

Lucy watched on as everyone copied him. Turning their hands so the back faced everyone. With their index and thumb full extended while holding it above their heads. She looked at everyone's faces were filled with happiness and joy before she joined in. Realizing that after her long journey, she was finally a member of Fairy Tail.

(END)

Ok so i know that i had moved the whole scene with Makarov complaining to after they went and retrieved Macao but still i don't care. Anyway i have to say this, I now have a discord. I mainly made this discord for those who may have questions for any of my stories. Not stupid questions like oh when are you updating but actual proper questions. So Yea, the servers name is just DmcDantestories. Simple and to the point. Also as most of you know, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer has a special project that he's working on. I've actually joined this project and i have to say that the only story to be affected by this is my Dishonored Assassin story as i have a few plans that could the project could work with and help me very much. Well that's been this chapter and my little talk. There's a link on my Wattpad account under my random shit book in the latest chapter. I'll post it on my profile on Wattpad seeing as i tried before on this site but it didnt work. So check my wattpad account for that. It's Blackgoku666. So yea i hope to see you guys there.


	8. New mission and Problems

A/n: For this chapter, I'm briefly going over the Everlue manor before we get into the Lullaby Incident. With Everlue, I won't include much only when i start the Lullaby Incident. With Everlue, it'll be. Get in get out as it's a small filler that i don't think anyone liked. God knows i didn't. Anyway let's move on with the story.

(Story Start)

The next day, we find Lilinette sitting next to Lucy as they were discussing a mission that she wanted to go on. While they were doing that Naruto was outside doing some training as he wanted to make sure he could still easily use his chakra at the same time as he used his magic.

Once Lucy and Lilinette had come to an agreement they grabbed Natsu and Naruto before they dragged them out without giving the boys a chance to question what they were doing.

(2 hours later)

Currently Naruto and Natsu were standing outside a giant manor as Lucy and Lilinette were dressed in maid uniforms. Naruto loved the site of his girl in a maid outfit but was curious as to why.

"So we are here because?" He asked trailing off.

"Lucy found a job which was paying alot and all we have to do is dress like Maids, get into this guys place and then destroy a book." Lilinette explained as Naruto turned to the manor in front of him.

"Ok then, and Natsu and I are here because?" He asked again.

"Incase things go south, we have you two to help us. And if we destroy things we can blame it on Natsu." She said with a smile only to get a love tap from her lover.

"Well, we just have to not destroy things. Easy." Naruto said as a man popped out of the ground in front of him.

"So you two girls are the ones applying. Hmmm the Green haired one can stay. But the blonde is to ugly." He said.

He was a short, fat, man with blonde hair dressed in a fancy suit while he twirled his moustache. Naruto watched as three other maids landed behind him. He noticed that they all had...some form a beauty. Not that they weren't the true beauty of someone else. Though Naruto had to admit that one of them, A giant pink haired woman, had a strange feeling to her. He watched as she moved over to them before she started to push them away as Lilinette was dragged into the mansion. Her face showed nothing but regret as the others pushed her inside. Once they disappeared, Naruto, Lucy and Natsu were currently looking towards the gate with blank expressions.

"So we all know we are going in there right?" Naruto asked with a sigh as he walked to the gate.

"Yea, after all Mira wouldn't be happy if we let Lilinette stay with that guy." Natsu said as Lucy looked at the two who were standing outside the gate.

"Yea. Mira really cares about all my girls. She really is the mother of the family if I think about it." Naruto said as he raised his right arm as a magic circle appeared. "So do you want to destroy the gate or should I?" He asked turning to Natsu who backed away.

"It's all your's Nii-san." He said as he stood at Lucy's side.

Naruto was surrounded in a blue light until it faded leaving him in his Pantera form. He focused his magic into his hand as he aimed at the bottom of the gate hoping not to destroy too many things.

"Now then. Gran Rey Cero!" he called as the attack blew a hole in the gate to the manor and a bit of the ground was destroyed as well.

He turned towards the others as he waved them over before he walked into the hole he created. They followed after as he was stopped by the pink haired maid from before along with Lilinette.

"So, you gonna let us past?" he asked the pink haired maid as Lilinette appeared at his side.

"You will not be allowed to past. This is the order of duke Everlue and want he wants. Virgo his maid will carry out the orders." The maid who's name was Virgo said as she jumped to squash them.

Naruto rolled his eyes before he was covered in a golden colour before Virgo was stopped by multiple bone arms. The glow faded as Naruto was left in his Santa Teresa form as a pistol appeared in Lilinette's hand. She pulled the trigger as Naruto threw Virgo back sending her flying into a wall where she disappeared. Naruto looked to Lilinette who gave a small nod before she walked over and grabbed something out of the rubble. Once that was done, Everyone headed to the Library where they found the book titled Daybreak. Once they had found it, Duke Everlue appeared and tried to stop them. Though, Naruto's imposing form stopped him from trying anything as he found multiple Scythes at his throat. He disappeared quickly just as Natsu set Daybreak on fire. Once that was done, they all ran out and saw Everlue waiting for them with two people.

"You think I would allow you to break into my manor like this with no repercussions." Everlue said as the two men walked forward.

"What a waste of time. The Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves Guild. They use that Giant frying pan that the older brother has to reflect back any form of fire magic." Naruto said as Lilinette disappeared before he was enveloped in a flash of Light.

Once it faded Naruto was in his Los lobos form and already had set up his Camarada's for an all out assault. The brothers Jumped back only to find a clone of Naruto in his Pantera form ready to fire a point blank cero. They were enveloped in a small dust cloud before the unconscious forms of the brothers fell down. Before they hit the ground, Naruto shot the ground under them softening the fall. Once that was done, the group of four ran outside before they started their journey home as the Manor fell apart. Naruto looked to Lilinette who pulled out a golden key before she pocketed it again.

(3 Weeks Later)(8 in the morning)

Naruto had just woken up from his sleep as he had to pull himself away from the three bodies that shared the bed with him. He looked and saw Lilinette and Lisanna cuddling each other while Mira was holding them both as her boobs pressed into Lisanna's naked back. He smiled as he walked out of the room and saw a photo sitting on a shelf above the fireplace in his living room. Moving over and grabbing it, he looked at the photo with a smile. In the photo, he was holding the waists of a redheaded woman wearing armour and his sister. Yuki. They were smiling as they looked towards the camera man. Placing it back on his shelf, he walked out to the guild and took the scenic route.

He stopped at a bridge and looked into the water. He smiled as he thought of all the times he had with Fairy Tail. He moved away before he started his trip again before he eventually arrived at the guild before he walked in and sat down at his usual seat at the bar and waited. Everyone started pilling in as Naruto chatted with Makarov and Mira who served them both a mug of beer. It was a peaceful and normal day as Loki ran into the guild scared making everyone turn to him.

"Naruto. We need you." He said.

"For what? What did you idiot's manage to do and who did you manage to piss off?" Naruto said as he stood from his seat and downed the mug of beer before handing the money to Mira.

"It's Erza, Kushina, Yuki and Naruko. Their back!" Loki said worried as he hid away at the sounds of stomping approaches the guild.

Hearing the names of his girls, Naruto instantly looked towards the door as it was kicked open allowing for everyone to see four women walk into the guild. Erza was wearing her Heart Kruz armour as she carried a giant decorated horn on her shoulder. Next to her wearing a orange jacket that was cut at her midriff along with a pair of jeans with black boots, was Naruto's sister Yuki. Next to her was Kushina who was wearing a red jacket That covered a White shirt with the Uzumaki symbol over her left breast while having a blue skirt on. And then Naruko was wearing a blue jacket with her family symbol on the back as she had the hood up while a black skirt that went down to her knees while having a pair of red boots on. Her hair was tied into the ponytail which went down the right side of her neck.

He watched as Erza placed the horn down before walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun. I hope you didn't cause to much trouble while we were gone." She said as Naruto pulled away.

"I didn't." he said while looking away.

"That's good. I have something I need to talk to you about later." She said before pulling away and rounding on the rest of the guild.

Naruto watched as she started shouting at the others causing them all to be scared. Lucy who was standing next to him looked in shock until she say Naruto get knocked down by a blonde and red blur. She watched as they two blurs stood up showing that it was his sisters as Naruto stood to his feet. Lucy was feeling starstruck as Kushina walked over. She stood next to a team full of Take over mages. With said group being filled with nothing but strong members.

"This is our new Guild mate Lucy." Hearing Naruto's voice knocked her out of her stupor as Lucy saw Kushina in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kushina Uzumaki." She said as Lucy smiled.

"It's fine. I'm happy I got to meet you all in person." She replied as Yuki looked towards Naruto.

"She's an energetic one isn't she." She stated more than asking as Naruto.

"Yep and a celestial spirit user at that." He said as Yuki looked at Lucy in shock.

"You can't be serious." She said as Naruto nodded.

"She has Taurus, Aquarius and Sagittarius." He said before Erza walked back over to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"While I was out, I overheard something. A talk about a Zeref Artifact." She said as Naruto nodded. "Turns out that some people are planning on using it to cause mass mayhem." She finished as she looked around. "Where is Master Makarov?" She asked as Lisanna appeared next to her.

"At a meeting with the other guild masters." She said.

"Naruto, I want you, Lilinette, and the rest of the team to be ready for a mission." She said as Naruto flicked her forehead.

"Rest up first, then we can worry about the mission." He said sternly as she nodded. "Besides if they target Master, how far do you think they will get?" He asked jokingly as she smiled.

"Your right." She said plainly as Lisanna dragged her over to the counter.

Naruto watched as she was given a plate of her favourite food. Her eyes lit up in happiness as she dug straight in. Looking out a window, his eyes narrowed slightly. Yuki noticed this and couldn't help but worry for him.

"You ok?" She asked as he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said as he stood to his feet. "We need to rest up, we all got a mission tomorrow." He said as he walked out of the guild.

(The next day)

Naruto and his sisters were currently standing inside Magnolia station waiting for Erza to arrive so that they can get a proper description on what they were meant to be doing. Though Naruto was getting annoyed as Natsu and Gray decided to tag along as well and were currently getting on each others nerves. Looking around, he saw his family/lovers as they walked over. Erza stopped and glared at Natsu and Gray who started acting like best friends. Shaking his head, he got on the train with his group following. Sitting down in a booth, he looked out the window as Erza sat next to him while Kushina and Yuki sat across from him. Naruko have somehow found her way across Erza's lap and Naruto's own. On a booth across from his group, sat Natsu, who was suffering from motion sickness. Gray, who had taken his shirt off. And Lucy who was looking at Natsu in worry. Erza moved Naruko off her lap slightly before moving towards Natsu. Once she was in front of him, she knocked him out and laid him on the table before returning to her original spot.

"So Erza-chan, what are we doing?" Naruko asked as Erza smiled at the girl in their boyfriends lap.

"On our last mission, when I was at a bar. I overheard a group of people speaking about the Zeref Artifact Lullaby. I thought they were simple mages who wanted to destroy it until I overheard them mention Erigor the Reaper." She said as Naruto sighed.

"The ace of the dark guild Eisenwald. A man who only takes on assasination requests." He said as Lucy looked scared. "So what's your amazing plan Erza-chan?" He asked as she smiled.

"We go straight to the guild and beat them into submission and make them give us the Artifact." She said confidently as Naruto sighed.

"I love you Erza, but that is a stupid idea." He said as she pouted.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because if you do something that reckless, then they will no doubt have a small group leave while the others cause a distraction." He explained as she nodded.

"I see what you mean." She said as Naruto came up with an idea.

(End)

Yea gonna cut it off here for the time being. Naruto and the group are gonna stop Eisenwald from whatever dark scheme they may have. Will Natsu ever find a way to get over his sickness? And how will Lucy react when she finds out Naruto is in an incestous relationship with his mother and sisters? Guess we are gonna have to wait till the next chapter. Were the Lullaby arc truly begins. See ya.


End file.
